Two Became One
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: "Just give it a month, and if nothing good comes out of it, we'll call it off." A month of faking a love, faking a relationship. That was the plan, a simple plan that one could master with their eyes close. However, plans change quickly when new surprises come along. Kames, possible Cargan. M-Preg.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hey guys! So I had this idea on my mind for quite a while now, and I really wanted to post it. Originally I wasn't going to post it until I was halfway done with **_**A Thousand Years **_**but I couldn't help myself. So this story is an m-preg, because I just adore m-preg stories. Um…I really don't know what else to say. I'm not so hot about this first chapter however. Well. Just read and ENJOY! : )**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The ticking of the clock, counting down its final minute. The cheering of fans, the screams and yells. Chills crawled down his spine as he took in a deep breath. Behind the protective gear, green eyes flickered around the noisy rink. He licked his dry, thin lips, smirking at the opposing team as they got into their positions. Green eyes snapped over to his teammate. The two shared a silent communication: I pass, cut. You pass back. Shoot. Score. Such an easy task. He darted his eyes back to the opposing player. Three, two, one! Whistle!

"And we're off to the final minute of fourth quarter." The announcer shouts, the cheering crowd going wild with their roars. "The Wilds and Kings are tied right now. There is a possible chance we might have to go into overtime."

"I don't know about that Jeff." Another announcer spoke. Jeff snapped his olive colored eyes over to his companion, smiling wickedly at the other male. "Knight seems to be setting up some strategy to make this two point shot."

"Knight always takes lead. Maybe this trick won't fail this time, Richard." Jeff said, chuckling at the crowd as they started to boo him.

"That was a low call, Jeff." Richard said, trying to keep his voice sturdy. If it hasn't been clear already, Richard is for the Minnesota Wilds, while Jeff is for the L.A. Kings.

"Haha." Jeff said, eyes going towards the clock. "Only forty seconds left one the clock, and – Oh! It seems number five, Carl Jackson, from the L.A. Kings have stolen the puck. He's sprinting down the rink, he's determined for this shot!"

"I don't know if he'll make it, Knight is hot on his tail."

Kendall growled as his strategy plan didn't work. The once bright bottled green eyes began to slowly turn dark. The blonde male turned on his skates, he began to dart after Jackson. There was no way in hell Kendall was about to let the Kings win the champion ships. The Wilds had a title to uphold.

Kendall saw Jackson's move before Jackson could even think them. The blonde hockey head skated up behind him and in one swift movement, he stole the puck back. The crowd went wild, cheering 'Let's go Kendall!' The blonde looked up at the clock; 10 seconds left. He skated faster.

_9, 8, 7. _

Out of the corner of his eye, Kendall could see the opposing players coming at him.

_6, 5, 4._

Kendall got a little distance away from the goal and with a hard swing, he hit the puck. After that, everything froze. The crowd held their breath, the announcers going quiet. Kendall widen his eyes as the goalie lunged out for the puck.

_3, 2, 1! Buzz!_

"The Wilds win! The Wilds win!" Richard shouted into the mic, the cheering of the crowd blasting everyone's ears.

Kendall smiled wide, he took off his helmet, lifted in the air and began to shout. His teammates came around him, circling him before lifting the blonde up. Flashes crowded the arena as news reporters, paparazzi, magazines, and many more tried getting the Minnesota Wild's attention.

…

Up in the stands, the very top row sat a tall, tan skinned brunette. He had on a light sweater and black skinny jeans. His normally styled hair was tucked under a purple and black beanie. He had his arms crossed over his chest, a childish pout on his face. His long eyelashes swept away the oncoming dust, as his hazel eyes darted back and forth between the moving players on the ice. If it were up to him he would not be sitting in this cold arena watching a sport he wasn't even interested in.

The pretty male sighed out dramatically. He snapped his hazel eyes on over to his manager, who was sitting beside him. The older woman was dressed in similar clothes to him. She had on a red scarf, a white sweat shirt and a pair of simple jeans. Her hairs was up in a ponytail and she had on her glasses. He thought it was weird to see her dressed in simple clothes when on a normal day she would be clad in dress attire.

"Ugh Lucy! Why are we here?" The brunette finally snapped. He had decided to hold in his anger, thinking his manager just wanted to do something nice for him. However, the half Asian girl has been wearing a wide, up to no good, grin ever since they have walked in.

Lucy sighed, her smile never fading away though. "Look at number 12, James." She said, pointing to the player in a yellow and brownish-reddish jersey. The word 'KNIGHT' was written across his built shoulder blades.

James rolled his eyes, "I've been watching him this entire game. Now you wanna tell me why we're really here? Because I know you didn't just take me out here to have a good time. You're up to something and I'm not liking it."

James' rant was paid no mind as Lucy shut him up, waving a hand in the brunette's face. James huffed out as the arena went quiet. The buzzing of the clock bringing everyone back to reality. James covered his ears as the crowd uplifted in a loud roar once again. Everybody was shouting about the Wilds winning and what not.

"Now's our chance." James heard Lucy mumble. He didn't have time to question the woman, for she grabbed his hand, nearly yanking him down the stadium. "Put your hood on and keep your head down." She whispered and James did as told, deciding to question her later.

The two quickly made their way down the steps, trying their hardest to ignore the screaming fans. A few times James got recognized but Lucy quickly dismissed the autograph craving fans. It was nearly three minutes later when the two finally reached the rink. Lucy grabbed onto James' arm tight, standing on her tip-toes, trying to look over the massive crowd for a certain blonde.

"Who are you looking for?" James questioned, smiling at a L.A. King player as they passed by. Lucy ignored him though, eyes lighting up as she found her target. She once more dragged James over to their destination.

When they were a couple of feet away, when Lucy could hear the blonde's voice clearly in her ears, she stopped James. "Give me your phone." She ordered.

James furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. "Why?"

"Just give me it." Lucy reached into James' back pocket and pulled out his I-phone. The pretty male was about to protest when Lucy started pushing him in front of her. "You can take off your hood now."

Kendall was talking to a reporter, laughing and smiling as he answered their questions. He, once again, had won the championships. The blonde locked eyes with the short red-head. She was looking down at a piece of paper, reading off her next question. The blonde's entire attention was focused on her, until a brunette was being shoved in his direction. He was about to say something rude, when his breath caught in his throat. The brunette was absolutely beautiful. He had long eyelashes that swept away at his eyes. He had a natural tan skin completion. His high cheekbones held a rosy color. His plump lips were frown up, be Kendall was sure if he smiled it would be so bright, the sun would have nothing on it. Kendall then let his eyes travel down the male's body. He had a nice frame, not too big and not too small. His body was lean, and slim, almost like a model's body. His hips were nicely curved, for a man anyway, and Kendall was sure if he turned around, the blonde would be looking at a nice ass. Kendall could have sworn he had seen this beauty before. The blonde was brought out of his thoughts when the reporter gave a high-pitched squeal.

"Oh, my god! You're James Diamond!" She squealed, cheeks going red from embarrassment. The brunette beauty smiled a dashing smile at her that made Kendall go weak in the knees.

That's where Kendall had seen him before. James Diamond was one of the most well-known faces in the world. His pictures were in almost every fashion magazine or model magazine you came across. He was a very successful model and did well in his category.

Kendall let his eyes rank over James' face, the two locking eyes for a minute. James looked away a few seconds later, blushing. Kendall smirked at that. The blonde opened his mouth, getting ready to use a pick up line on the tan male when a girl wrapped her arm around James' arms. The blonde lost his smirk as he let his eyes flicker between the two. He barely had time to processes what happened next.

"Hello, Kendall Knight. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Lucy Stone, James Diamond's manager. We came out to see you play tonight and you did one hell of a job." Lucy said, eagerness written all in her voice.

Kendall chuckled at the older girl. "Thank you for the support." He said smoothly.

James snapped his head over at the blonde. He felt butterflies running around wildly in his stomach at hearing his smooth voice. James tuned out the rest of Kendall and Lucy's conversation as he let his eyes rank over the blonde athlete. There was no denying Kendall was attractive. His sweaty, blonde hair that was all over the place, due to his previous activity. The way his voice came out so smoothly. Plus his body. James could tell that underneath that jersey and pads, the blonde had a nice body built. And his bottom lip. James began to image himself sucking and biting and-

"James!" Lucy barked, bring the brunette out of his fantasy.

"What?" He asked confused and somewhat annoyed. Lucy rolled her eyes at the boy's attitude.

"You're about to take a picture with Kendall, so get ready." She said and James rolled his eyes.

The pretty boy looked over to his side, Kendall was staring at him intensively. James smiled shyly before looking back over at Lucy. Kendall only smirked, taking his natural dominant instincts, he wrapped an arm around James' waist, pulling the brunette close to his side. James blushed at this but threw an arm around Kendall's shoulder. He had to control himself to not drool as he felt how big the blonde's muscles were. He took a deep breath, he smiled.

Lucy held up James' phone, smiling widely as paparazzi began to snap pictures of the two.

"Smile big boys."

* * *

James whistled a tune as he stepped out of his Camaro SS. He shut the door, twirled the keys around his index finger, and locked the car. He took off his sunglasses, squinting lightly as he looked up at the huge building of Roque Records. The brunette beauty rolled his eyes at why he remembered he was here. Lucy had called, basically blowing up his phone that he needed to come to here for a meeting. James knew this meeting was about to be a waste of time, especially if Lucy wouldn't tell him what the meeting is about.

James was brought out of his thoughts as he saw Lucy walking up to him from the entrance. She was dressed back into her casual work wear, a black pencil skirt and a purple blouse. James began to walk to Lucy, meeting the half Asian halfway.

"You're late." The girl stated simply, hands placed on her hips.

James rolled his eyes again, placing his sunglasses in his back pocket. "Yeah, well you know. I don't care."

Lucy rolled her eyes, grabbing James by his arm and pulling him into the building.

"Come on," She said. "We have a busy day today."

James and Lucy made their way to the elevators. The two stepped in, Lucy pressing the button for the third floor. James looked over at the shorter girl, her wearing a devilish smile. James cocked up an eyebrow, getting ready to ask her what she was smiling about, when the elevator rung, the doors sliding open. James didn't have time to process anything after that, for Lucy began to push him in the direction of two big doors at the end of the hallway.

"Lucy would you please stop pushing me!" James nearly hollered.

Lucy stopped in her tracks, letting out a breath of air. "Sorry, sorry." She said, a big smile pasted on her pale cheeks. She could barely contain her excitement.

James huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms as he continued to follow Lucy. What seemed like forever, the two finally reached the doors. James waited impatiently for Lucy to open the doors, but as a few seconds passed by with the short girl just staring at the door smiling, James decided to take matters in his own hands. With an annoyed sigh, James pushed open the doors.

"Okay, can we make this quick because I have…" He trailed off when he saw two males in the room. One was a short brunette with chocolate brown hair that swooped up with much needed gel. He clad in a simple gray suit, a black tie topping the outfit. His dress shoes were neatly cleaned, shining brightly in the light up room. He was currently watching something on a flat screen TV, but paused it when James burst into the room.

The other male was Kendall, actually. The blonde hockey head was sitting in a chair at the end of a long table. He was wearing a nice pair of sweatpants, a dark blue and grey striped sip-up jacket and a grey snapback. The blonde had his feet rested on up on the wooden table, headphones rested in his ears as he scrolled through his I-Phone. He didn't even acknowledged James' appearance.

Lucy appeared beside James seconds later. Her and the shorter male sharing a wide smile. James watched as the other brunette male slapped Kendall behind his head, the blonde taking out his headphones to give him an annoyed look. Lucy ushered James into the conference room, making sure to close the door behind her, she told James to have a seat. The pretty boy taking the only other chair in the room, which was right beside Kendall's.

"Ok, what the hell is the point of this." Kendall finally said when there was an awkward silence.

The short, raven-haired male cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, Kendall. Lucy and I have decided some things that will help the both of your guys' careers."

"Why are we discussing my business plans with them?" James asked rudely, giving Kendall a side glance before turning his glare towards his manager. James heard Kendall chuckle.

"Oh baby, we both know you want me around." Kendall said cockily, giving James a flirtatious smile that the pretty boy just scoffed at.

"James, don't be rude and let Logan finish." Lucy said sternly, James rolling his eyes and Logan blushing slightly as James turned his heated glare onto him.

"A-As I was s-saying." He stuttered, clearing his throat again. "Kendall, James. You both are very successful at such a young age. Lucy and I know that you both are going to continue to work hard so you can become the top. You both are where you need to be at right now, you got the fame, the fans, the money, everything. Although there is just one thing missing…" Logan trailed off, taking in Kendall and James' appearances; Kendall looked bored as ever and James looked slightly amused.

"And that would be passion." Lucy finished, that devious smile back onto her face. Her and Logan glanced at each other, smiling. James cocked up a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"What do you mean passion?" He asked, slightly interested in the two managers.

"As in romance." Lucy said, eyes going back in forth between Kendall and James.

James made a 'pft' noise, leaning back into his seat. He should have saw this coming. Lucy was always trying to set James up with someone, saying the brunette needed to live that romance life.

"Just think of it. Hottest couple of Hollywood, James Diamond; the best of the best model out right now, and Kendall Knight; the charming hockey playing captain." Lucy said, using her hands for inference as she drifted off into fancy world.

At the sound of this, Kendall snapped his head over at the two managers who were currently staring at them with creepy smiles. The blonde then glanced over at James, the brunette staring ahead with the same expression he had just moments before. Then, Kendall let a small smirk form on his face. It wasn't such a bad idea, besides he wasn't looking for anyone to actually date, maybe just fool around with and Kendall couldn't deny that he wanted to get James into his bed and have his way with the model.

James continued to stare at the two short people in front of him before he let out a small chuckle. "Let me get this straight," He started, all eyes on him now. "You want me and Knight to 'date' just to boost up our popularity?" When Lucy and Logan confirmed his statement, James burst out into a fit of laughter. Three pairs of eyes only stared at him in confusion. James wiped away a fake tear, clutching onto his stomach. "That has to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"James." Lucy said, but was cut off.

"No Lucy. I don't need to date some meat head just to make it to the top. I can do all that on my own. Plus, I don't need to be in a relationship right now, I need to focus on my career and dating him will only distract me."

"Of course we can skip the dating part and just jump right on into bed." Kendall suddenly blurted out, smirking proudly at James' faint blush.

"Ew! As if, you can keep on dreaming meat head!" James said, crossing his arms as he glared at Kendall. The blonde only held up his hands in defense.

Lucy and Logan sighed, they really didn't have a back-up plan it this were to happen.

"James, please. This could really help out your image." Lucy tried, biting her bottom lip as James' expression didn't change.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but this was just a stupid plan. There is no way in hell am I dating that arrogant asshole."

"Ouch, that really hurt babe." Kendall continued to tease James, the tan-skinned male taking in a deep breath to control his temper.

Logan rolled his eyes at Kendall's behavior, he knew the blonde was only acting like this because he was attracted to James. He always did this when he wanted to get into bed with someone.

Kendall let out a laugh as James flipped him off. "Logan, as 'great' of an idea this is, I'm kind of too busy to be dating. I got hockey and-"

"You're on off season Kendall. And plus, you two don't really have a choice, we…" Logan bit his lip, trailing off. Kendall and James both narrowed their eyes as they leaned in closer to their managers.

"Take a look for yourselves." Lucy mumbled, and Logan pressed play on the TV.

"_James Diamond and Kendall Knight a couple?" _A TV announcer said, the channel on E! News. _"Last night at the hockey game championship, James Diamond had twitted a picture of him and Kendall Knight. The tweet read:_

'_Just watched this handsome play his heart out tonight. Good job, babe! ' _

James stared in shock as the reporter posted up the tweet and the picture he took with Kendall. He heard the blonde chuckle slightly beside him. James didn't even bother to deal with Kendall, for he was still too shock to do anything.

"_We are still waiting for Kendall's reply." _The reporter continued. _"Who knows, maybe Diamond is just crushing. Or are the two really in a relationship? Leave us your thoughts on out twitter facebook page and we'll get back to you next week." _

The video stopped and the whole room was silent, that is until James let out a frustrated scream.

"Lucy, what the hell did you do?" He shouted, making everyone jump in their spots. Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but James continued with his rant. "Great, now the whole fucking world thinks we're together."

"That's not a bad thing, James." Logan said, James snapping his head over in his direction.

Lucy sighed. "Look guys, we know you both aren't so happy about this, but we really think this is a good idea. You guys don't have to act like a couple when the cameras aren't around, but please, just try to do this. Just give it a month and if nothing good comes from it, we'll call it off."

James and Kendall watched as Lucy and Logan gave them pleading looks. It was silent for a good three minutes until Kendall suddenly stood up. Everyone watched as the blonde walked over in front of James. He gripped James by the wristed and hauled the pretty boy up. James furrowed his eyes in confusion as Kendall smirked at him.

"Guess this means I'll have you in my bed in no time." Kendall whispered huskily.

James felt his cheeks heat up, he gasped lightly when Kendall began to kiss his neck. The pretty boy shoved Kendall back, wiping at his neck. James glared at Kendall before turning on his heels, stomping out of the conference room.

"I like that ass!" Kendall shouted after him, laughing as James flipped him off for a second time that day.

* * *

**Welp, there was that. Again, I really don't like this first chapter, but I had to post it to get the story going. Umm…I really hoped you all enjoyed and please review!**

**~Kaylah : )**

**P.S. I have set a goal, by the end of April, I want to have at least have 30 stories. My goal is that I have posted 30 stories onto fanfiction. But you know, my mind is kind of fried, so if you have any request, feel free to message me about them and I'll write it. Please tell me what you would like to see posted. Ok..**

**BYE! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and feedback. I was so happy to see all the positive feedback from you all, it made me smile so big. Personal shout out time:**

_**TheUnkown: Glad this is your first m-preg story. I hope I'll make it worth your time reading. I'm glad you like the first chapter. **_

_**LovingKames: OMG! Girl I love your reviews, they always make me laugh. Lol I'm so happy you like it. Makes me smile.**_

_**Alonewriter75: About time you read one of my stories. Lol, what took you so long? Aha, but I'm glad you like it. I think I can work with giving you some Kames and possible Cargan action. Lol**_

_**Susuki6789: Oh gosh! I love your stories, so I'm really happy you reviewed mine. Lol. Thank you, really happy you enjoyed the first chapter. Hopefully you'll continue to read. **_

_**No-Emotions-To-Cry: So glad you like it. Yup, sassy James is such a sight to read. And yeah, sorry James isn't really manly. I'll work on it though. And I would love for it if you sent me some story ideas. Would mean a lot.**_

_**Breanna Dominque: So happy you liked the first chapter, Lamb ;). Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the first. **_

_**Guest: Aha, glad you like it. And don't worry, jerkish Kendall will be around for a while.**_

_**Annabellex2: Thank you for being the first reviewer! I love that you love the story. And yea, James is adorable playing hard to get. Lol.**_

**Well, thank you all for reviewing, favorite and following this story. It makes my heart swell to know so many people are interested in this story. Welp, here's chapter two! Mistakes are mine, btw. Enjoy! : )**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"The, _the _Kendall Knight?"

"Yes, for the last time. _Kendall Knight._" James sighed, rubbing at his temple. It has officially been a week since the whole him and Kendall being in a relationship. The blonde had confirmed their 'relationship' as real two days after the meeting, and ever since then, James' phone has been blowing up non-stop. He had been receiving tweets constantly about him and Kendall being the cutest couple ever and blah, blah, blah. Honestly James just wanted to shout at the top of his lungs, saying their 'relationship' is fake. Plus, the two haven't even really been acting like a couple. They haven't been out together in the public, or really communicated at all. All the two tale males have been doing is flirting with each other on twitter, proving just how real their love is.

"Ok, I'm confused. Most people would kill just to get Kendall's sweat on them, so why are you complaining?" James was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his best friend, Carlos Garcia. The two were currently in the Latino's designer shop. Carlos had his own fashion line and James had modeled his best friend's designs multiple times before. Carlos was currently working up a new design for said brunette.

James let out a frustrated groan. "I don't see people doing much killing." He mumbled.

Carlos turned from his latest piece of cloth, giving his best friend a warm smile. James was sitting at his desk, head laying on the hard wood, while Carlos was over by the threading machine, threading up his new shirt.

"Seriously James, Kendall can't be all _that_ bad." He said, chuckling slightly as James' hazel eyes widen.

"But he _is_! He's such an asshole always talking about sex!" James dramatically said, rolling his eyes as he remembered the text Kendall had sent him that morning.

Carlos faked a shocked look, "And you're not? That's new." Carlos busted into a bubbly laugh when James flipped him off.

"I'm being serious, Carlos!" The pretty boy whined, lip jutting out into a small pout. "He's always talking about my ass and how he wants to own it."

"Well, you do have a nice ass." Carlos said, shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"As flattered as I am, you need to stick with your 'boyfriend'." James said, smirking as Carlos' cheeks tinted as faded pink. "Speaking of which, when am I finally going to get to meet him. You know I have to approve of this relationship."

Carlos smiled fondly, turning around to finish his design. "You will meet him when the time is right and don't try changing the subject, we are still talking about you and Kendall."

James groaned at the mention of the blonde's name. "Ugh, can we not. I really don't want that meat head in my head all day."

Carlos snorted, "Meat head?"

"Yes, meat head. Because his head is so big and filled with meat that he doesn't think straight." James stated in a matter of fact tone and Carlos couldn't contain his laughter.

James stared at his friend for a moment with a serious expression before, he too, began to laugh.

"Oh Jamie, I wonder about you sometimes."

"Don't we all?" James said, smiling. His cheeks a pretty pink form laughing.

Carlos only shook his head, giggling. He finished the last thread of the shirt before walking over to his hanging rack.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, show casing the new design along with a few others.

James hummed, taking the clothing into consideration, a small grin coming to his face. "I love them. The design is really new and different. It'll look great."

Carlos beamed, "Really?"

"Yes, Car!" James exclaimed, laughing slightly. "People are going to love it."

Carlos couldn't help the blush that crept its way onto his cheeks from his best friend's compliment. The small Latino opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the ringing of the bell above his shop door. Carlos and James shared a glance, the two males trudged out of Carlos' office to the front of the store.

James let out a noise of annoyance when he saw Logan and Lucy standing on the other side of the counter, their eyes roaming around the many manikins around the shop. The two managers turned around when they heard James. Carlos and Logan locked eyes for a minute, blushing slightly at one another. Carlos gave Logan a shy smile, the pale skinned brunette returning it with an awkward crooked smile of his own.

"Logan, Lucy. What do you guys want?" James asked rudely, arms crossed over his chest. Logan's blush only seemed to deepen as James began to bore those hazel eyes of his into Logan's head.

Carlos' head snapped over to James as soon as Logan's name spilled out of his mouth. "H-How do you know Logan?" He asked, heart stomping in his chest wildly.

James slowly turned his head towards Carlos, giving the Latino a bizarre look, he said, "He's Kendall manager?"

Carlos let out a breath he may or may not have been holding in. He bit his bottom lip in embarrassment, his cheeks heating up. Logan averted his eyes, letting them roam around the shop. "Oh, yeah, right." Carlos said, ending his statement quietly.

Lucy, who had been typing away at her phone, put it back into her coat pocket, giving James a big smile. "Ok. Jamie boy. Go get all your stuff gathered so we can go."

James gave the shorter girl a puzzled look. "Go where?" He questioned.

"No time for questioning. I'll explain everything on the way there. Which by the way we need to start heading over, so let's get a move on pretty butt."

James rolled his eyes at his manager. He turned to give Carlos a sad look. Today, him and the Latino were supposed to hang out and have the day to themselves. But like always, James' plans never pull through. The tall brunette gave his best friend a quick hug, muttering an apology and promising the two will hang out another day. Carlos had only waved him off, telling him to have fun. James grabbed his jacket from Carlos' office, then followed Lucy out of the shop. The two hadn't even noticed Logan had stayed behind.

"So you never told me you were Kendall Knight's manager." Carlos said, arms crossed over his small chest.

Logan blushed, giving the shorter male a sheepish grin. "Well you never told me James Diamond was your best friend." He argued back.

Carlos giggled slightly, stepping around the counter to stand right in front of Logan. There was hardly any space between the two. Carlos suddenly frowned, wrapping his arms around Logan's neck, he kissed the older male gently.

"Yeah, sorry about him by the way. He can be a total diva at times." Carlos said sincerely.

Logan only smiled at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"It's okay. He's actually not all that bad."

Carlos smiled, the two kissing once more before Logan pulled away.

"I really should get going. I'll call you later?" Logan said, glancing back at the door to make sure no one was coming to get him. Carlos gave a small pout that Logan kissed away.

"Yea, I guess. I love you." Said the younger boy.

"I love you, too."

The two shared one more heart-filled, passionate kiss before pulling away and going their separate ways.

* * *

"Seriously, Lucy. You know I don't like it when you keep secrets from me." James said, cheeks tinted a light pink from frustration. They had been driving for about twenty minutes now, James sitting in the back seat of the rental car Lucy often used when she didn't want James to get noticed by paparazzi or fans, and Lucy and Logan were upfront; Lucy driving while Logan sat back in the passenger seat.

The model saw the two upfront share a devious grin, Logan twisting around in his seat to face James.

"You're going on a lunch date." He said simply.

James furrowed a perfectly tripped eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked slowly.

Lucy looked up in the rearview mirror for a moment. "Meaning, you and Kendall are going to be going on a lunch date."

At the mention of the other's name, James' face immediately crumbled up in irritation.

"Ugh! Why?" James whined, slumping in his seat, pouting, like a small child.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You too can't forever stay flirting with each other on twitter. If we want to convince the world you guys are truly a couple, then you two need to be seen more together, doing couple-y stuff." Lucy said, grinning at the boy in the back. "Oh, and paparazzi are going to be there, so don't even try to act like a bitch to Kendall."

James gasped, hand going over his heart, "I am not a bitch." He said dramatically.

"Whatever, diva." Lucy smirked as James began to pout again.

Twenty minutes later of driving, Lucy pulled the car up Langer's Delicatessen Restaurant. James saw photographers from many gossip magazines shamelessly trying to hide in bushes and behind trees. The brunette rolled his eyes, grapping his sunglasses from behind his back pocket, he slipped them on. James began to open the car door, but stopped when Lucy called out to him.

"Just remember James, you and Kendall are deeply in love so act-"

"Yeah, yeah. Act like he's my life and I'm so in love with him. I got it Lucy." The model said, cutting her off.

Lucy gave him a smile as James got out of the car. "Behave." She said sternly, making James roll his eyes.

"Have fun." Logan shouted out the window as Lucy drove off.

James shook his head, chuckling slightly. James looked around the almost empty parking lot, Kendall was nowhere to be found. James let out a sigh of irritation as ripped his phone from his back pocket. Just as he was about to make a call, a loud of thumping of a beat made him nearly jump out of his skin. James watched as a shining black porsche pulled up into the lot, shining rims rolling slowly. Eventually the car came to a stop, the music and engine turning off only moments later. A couple of seconds later, the driver side door opened and out walked Kendall Knight. James gasped as he ranked over Kendall's body. The blonde had on a dark gray button up, the first few buttons popped open showing off his white wife beater he wore underneath. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows on both sides. He had on black skinny jeans and black and gray vans.

The blonde removed his shades from his perched nose, green eyes squinting slightly from the blazing sun. Kendall smirked as he saw James approach his car.

"Hey baby." The hockey star mused out, smirk only growing in size as James blushed.

James bit the inside of his cheek, fighting the urge to say something snippy back. "Look, Lucy and Logan really want this to work out, so don't at like an asshole and I won't flip out on you, deal?"

Kendall bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. Truth to be told, he loved to tease James around, loved to see the younger boy all riled up. It was such a turn on for the blonde and it was only a matter of time before he decided to pounce on him. "You're so cute when you try to take charge, baby." Kendall said, winking at the flustered boy.

"Ugh, let's just get inside." James turned on his heels, walking towards the entrance of the restaurant. James suddenly squealed in surprise, blushing a deep shade of red when he felt a hard spank to his bottom. He whirled around sharply, nearly knocking into Kendall. He saw the blonde male giving him a sly smile.

"What the hell?" James screeched, clearly not amused.

Kendall only gave him an innocent smile, stepping up closer he stole a quick kiss.

"Love you, babe." He said, laughing at James' stunned expression.

James slid into the seat across from Kendall a few seconds after the blonde. The hockey player already holding the menu in his hands, green eyes scanning over the several of foods. James could only stare at him, eyes fixated on his bottom lip. Images of him biting and sucking and-

"See something you like?" Kendall asked, not taking his eyes off the menu.

James blushed from being caught. "I-I" He stuttered out, eventually giving up on making an excuse when Kendall laughed at him. James sighed in frustration, picking up his own menu to look at what he wanted to order, but really trying to hide his blush.

"Are ya boys ready to order?" A waitress with a heavy accent asked, popping her gum, notepad in her hand.

"Um…" James trailed off eyes still looking over the menu.

"No we're not quite ready." Kendall said, giving the blue eyed girl a flirtatious smile. James slowly dropped down his menu, eyes shifting from Kendall and the waiter, watching the two make googly eye at each other.

James cleared his throat, catching their attention. "But could you please bring us back some beverages, one sprite and one coke." The young girl quickly jotted the order down. She gave them one last smile, popping her gum along with it.

"Coming right up." With that she walked off. James instantly lost his smile when she was out of sight.

"Slut." He mumbled.

"Aw, is my baby jealous." Kendall said in a mocking tone, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

James rolled his eyes, turning his hazel eyes on his 'lover'.

"You know, if we're going to convince people we're a couple, you can't just go around flirting with people." James said, playing with the yellow table cloth.

"Nothing to worry about, I'm all yours babe."

"Can you _please _stop calling me that? I'm not your 'babe'." James said, using air quotes. Kendall pouted slightly at this new information, thinking his teasing ways aren't working.

"Ok, here are your drinks. Do you know what you're going to order now?" The waitress returned, setting the beverages on the table. She pulled the pen from behind her ear, pressing it to the note pad.

"I would like the barbeque burger with extra bacon and barbeque sauce?" Kendall said simply, voice tone bored as ever. James was being no fun and it was really annoying Kendall to no end. Then Kendall suddenly smirked, "What about you, babe?" He smiled widely when he saw James send him a quick glare.

"Uh, I guess I'll have a salad." James shrugged, setting the menu back onto the table gently.

The blue eyes girl wrote it down. She opened her mouth to reply when Kendall scrunched up his face in confusion. "A salad? That's all?"

"You do realize I'm a model, right? I have to watch what I eat."

Kendall only shook his head. "That doesn't mean you can't eat. No wonder you have skinny arms."

James' face twisted up, "Excuse me?" He said, though the blonde ignored him.

"Cross out that salad and add on another barbequed burger." Kendall told the waitress and she nodded her head, doing as told.

James' eyes widen in disbelief. "Uh no. Don't listen to him. Keep the salad on there."

"No, don't he needs to eat."

"I don't want your nasty burger."

"Baby, you need meat on those skinny bones of yours. I can't be dating a weak model, now can I?"

James gasped, obviously offended. "I am not skinny!" He argued back.

Before Kendall could say something snarky back the waitress beat him to it.

"So, is this salad coming off or…?" She trailed off, scratching at her head with her pen.

James said 'no' the same time Kendall said 'yes'. The pretty boy glared at the blonde while Kendall only smiled widely at him.

"You know what, let me just see that notepad." The hockey player said, reaching out his hand towards the girl. She slowly handed it over, along with her pen.

Kendall thanked her kindly, shooting James a wide smiles before scribbling something down. Although he didn't get far, for James had launched himself across the table, nearly attacking the blonde. Kendall was quick to react to the attack, he held up the note pad high up in the air out of James' reach with one hand while the other was pushing James back. Kendall was laughing loudly as James continued to struggle to get the notepad. Kendall had finally caught both of James' wrist in one hand, holding the brunette still. He quickly wrote down the orders, handing the notepad back over to the waiter. She only stared at the couple in confusion before walking away, muttering about them being weird.

James sat there, in Kendall's lap, staring as the girl walked away. He ripped his hands from Kendall's gripped, shoving the blonde, laughing male.

"You're unbelievable." James said, shaking his head as he took back his seat. Kendall only continued to laugh.

* * *

James tried to ignore a laughing Kendall as the two walked out of the restaurant. The blonde had told such an 'hilarious' joke that nearly sent James over the edge, the pretty boy had to contain himself from ripping the blonde's head off. They had manage to keep a conversation throughout the 'date', well mostly Kendall just harassing and teasing James. Honestly, the blonde wasn't as great as everybody thought he was.

"Kendall, can you shut up already." James said, clearly annoyed. Kendall stopped laughing, trying to be serious, but ended up laughing some more. James gripped at his hair, letting out a frustrated scream. He looked to his side to see Kendall red in the face, still laughing. James rolled his eyes, taking a swing at the blonde's stomach. Kendall grunted in pain, doubling over, he clutched his stomach. "Not so funny anymore, now is it." James muttered, walking off.

James stopped in the middle of the parking lot, whipping out his cell phone. He dialed Lucy's number, but got sent straight to voicemail. He tried again, only to receive the same response. He hung up, dialing Logan's number this time; no answer. James rubbed at his forehead, jumping slightly when he felt arms wrap around his waist. James could feel Kendall's warm breath hitting his neck, shivers gliding down his body.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Kendall apologized sincerely, and James almost believe him until he remembered all the camera hiding around.

"Whatever." James mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Kendall smiled, turning the pretty boy around in his arms. He actually liked having James in his arms, it made him feel all warm inside. "So I had fun today."

"Yeah, I guess." James agreed, a small smile playing on his lips. Even though Kendall pissed him off to no end, the brunette had to admit the meat head was fun to be around. James let out a sigh when he saw Lucy pull up into the parking lot with his car. "Well, Lucy's here, so I guess I'll see you later." James tried to step back from Kendall's grip, but was only pulled in tighter to the blonde.

"What, I don't get a goodbye kiss?" The blonde asked, green eyes wide and a pout visible on his face.

"Kendall." James said, groaning in annoyance. All the pretty boy wanted to do was go home and take a nice long bath. Today was just too much for him. James gasped as Kendall tighten his grip.

"Just one kiss, that's all I'm asking for." He said, a sly smile on his face, showing off his dimples.

James bit his lip, thinking. With a much needed sigh, he nodded his head. "Fine, but make it quick."

"Sure."

James closed his eyes, waiting for the small peck. He moaned lightly when he felt Kendall crush his rough lips onto his smooth ones. The model was about to pull back when he felt pull him in tighter, leaving absolutely no space between them. James gasped, though it was slightly muffled, eyes flying open as Kendall's tongue began to part his lips open. James gripped the front of Kendall's shirt, trying to shove the blonde off of him. He felt himself being pressed against Kendall's car. James suddenly let out a loud moan, eyes fluttering shut as Kendall's tongue massaged the sweet spots in his mouth. James wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders, hands playing with the hair on his neck. He felt Kendall's hands rubbing his side, them slowly sliding down to his butt. James broke the kiss, breathing hard when Kendall squeezed at his ass.

"Kendall." James moaned, eyes still shut. When realization hit the pretty boy, he snapped his eyes open, staring at a smiling Kendall with puppy dog eyes.

"See you later, babe." Kendall said smirking, winking at the flustered model. James scoffed, shoving the blonde back and storming off to his car.

He opened the car door, got inside and slammed it shut.

"Well that was hot." Lucy said with a smirk of her own. James only let out a huff of breath, trying to control his breathing and flushed cheeks. "So when we get back to your house, you need to start packing some clothes for the rest of the month."

"Why?" James asked as they began to drive off.

"Because you're going to be staying in a hotel, with Kendall."

James only stared at her with wide, hazel eyes.

Just great.

* * *

**So this turned out to be a lot longer than I planed it to be. Oh well. Now I probably won't update until I go on spring break, which is next week. So we only got a couple of days. Um…Well review and don't forget to send me some story ideas, more like one shots.**

**~Kaylah : )**

**P.S. Who watched James on DWTS last night? Aw, my baby did so goo and looked so adorable all nervous and stuff. I am soooooo freaking proud of him! But Peta bets hop off, James is taken, by Kendall. Speaking of Kendall, who heard Parallel? Omg! I'm in love with that song, it's on repeat 24/Seven (haha see what I did there.) Kames was on a role last night. I'm so proud of by babies! Ok, so enough fangirling.**

**BYE! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blah! Sorry it took me so long to update! I worked on this chapter all day yesterday and was ready to post it until our internet decided to stop working. -.- My mom fixed it however so yay! Another yay, I'm finally on spring break so expect a lot of updates from me. Want to give some shout outs to everyone who has favorite and followed this story. Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Thank you to **_**GrayAngel13, BTRrockz10, LovingKames, Annabellex2, Breanna Dominque, Susuki6789, Alonewriter75, and TheUnkown. **_

**I would give individual shout outs buuuttt I'm too lazy. Just know that all your reviews make me smile and feel more confident to write this. So this story is for you guys!**

**Now onto the story. This chapter isn't as long as the others but it is all Kames filled, nothing else. But don't worry, we'll get some Cargan action soon and hopefully I'll answer some of your guy's questions. Ok so read and Enjoy! : )**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Ah!" James yelps, shielding his eyes as he stepped out of the bathroom. _The_ bathroom, not his. It has been three days and James was still staying at the hotel with Kendall. Lucy had told them she was going to be booking a two bed penthouse, but when James arrived he found there only to be one bed. The brunette instantly threw a bitch fit, complaining about how he would rather go to hell than sleep in the same bed as Kendall. Lucy had explained that if she got a two bed room, then people would get suspicious of their relationship. James thought it over for a few moments before realizing just how right his manager was. Kendall always wasn't too happy about living with James for the rest of the month either. Sure, he loved to be around the brunette to tease him and whatnot, but Kendall couldn't actually _live_ with him, not knowing how he was going to put up with all of James' bitch-y attitudes. Honestly, after a while, it just got boring and annoyed Kendall to no end. Speaking of said blonde,

Kendall turned his head from the TV show he was currently watching. The blonde hockey star was lying in the bed, naked. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the brunette male who just stepped out of the bathroom, hair still wet from his previous shower.

"Uh, do you have a problem?" Kendall asked, knowing full well what James' problem was.

"Yes!" James shouted, not taking his hands off his eyes. "Why the hell are you naked?"

Kendall only shrugged, "I don't see the problem. I do this all the time at my house and if we are going to be living together, you might as well get used to it." Kendall smirked as he heard James groan. He licked his lips at seeing James still wrapped up in the white, fluffy towel. "You know, you could just drop that towel and join me s-"

"Oh my god! Kendall put on some damn clothes!" James said, using his hands to cover his ears as he kept his eyes shut.

The blonde only rolled his eyes, grumbling something under his breath as he searched around the unorganized room. He grabbed a pair of boxers, slipping them on before turning to face James with his arms crossed over his chest.

"There, I'm dressed. Happy now?" He heard James let out a sigh of relief, the pretty boy letting a smile come to his face as he dropped his from his hears. James opened his eyes, only to shut them again. Kendall smirked as James let out another girlish yell.

"Kendall." James whined, opening his eyes to stare at the blonde's face. He tried his hardest to not let his eyes roam the blonde's well-built body.

"What?" Kendall said, trying to give off an innocent look. "It's better than being naked, right?" He smirked again as he watched James bite at his bottom lip, face heating up slightly. Kendall chuckled, "No need to get all flustered, babe. If you want me, all you have to do is say those magic words."

James narrowed his eyes at the older male, watching the teasing smile linger on Kendall's lips. James let a small smile grace upon his face, chuckling as Kendall's eyes lit up. "I'm sure you're fine with all those wet dreams you have about me." James smirked as Kendall's face dropped completely, the blonde's cheeks turning a bright red.

"I-I don't have wet dreams about you!" He tried to argue back, but failed miserably.

James laughed as he walked around the blonde to his one of his many suitcases he brought along. He turned back around to face Kendall. "Oh please, like I don't hear you moaning at night." James paused for a minute, changing his facial expression to a pleasured filled one. "**Oh James, ride that dick baby. Damn, so tight. Fuck baby, I love that ass of yours. Oh**~" James moaned, reciting one of Kendall's wet dreams he had the other night. He laughed again, turning back around to his suitcase. He unzipped it, bending over to start digging around to find his outfit for the day.

Kendall let his eyes darken, bit his bottom lip, watching as James stuck his ass out in the air. Hearing the model moan upfront sent jolts of excitement to his dick. Kendall let a sly smile grace his face. The blonde licked his lips, sauntering over to James. He placed his hands on the model's hips, pulling him back so James' bottom was directly on Kendall's front. James' breath caught in his throat as he stood up straight, he felt Kendall's hot breath grazing his neck.

"You know, we could always make those fantasies become real."

James shivered slightly as Kendall licked the shell of his ear. He let his eyes flutter close, head leaning back to rest on Kendall's shoulder. He gasped as the blonde began to suck on his neck, leaving a mark. James bit his bottom lip, trying to hold in the moan that was threating to escape any minute now. James rolled his shoulders, relaxing into Kendall's hold, loving the way the blonde was protectively holding onto him; he smiled fondly. James gasped loudly, eyes snapping open as he felt Kendall beginning to grind into his butt. James furrowed his eyebrows together when Kendall let out a loud moan against his neck. The brunette ripped Kendall's arms from round his waist, shoving the athlete back, hard.

"You're such a fucking horn dog." James grabbed his clothes for the day and makeup bag, storming back over to the bathroom. He heard Kendall groan out in frustration.

"And you're a fucking tease!" He heard the blonde shout after him. James smiled to himself before shutting the bathroom door shut.

* * *

"And welcome back to E! News. I'm your host, Jenna Lane, and on today's segment, we got the inside scoop on Kim Kardashian and Kanye West's relationship problems. An interview with the lovely Keke Palmer about her leading role in the newest movie 'A Brand New Day'. Is Justin Beiber really on house arrest and, probably my most favorite, more deets on the new Hollywood couple, Kendall Knight and James Diamond."

James snapped his head up to the TV at the sound of his name. He was currently sitting on a small stool in front of the dresser mirror, applying his makeup. Kendall had kicked him out of the bathroom about thirty minutes ago, complaining about him having to get ready too and James was just hogging up the bathroom. James, of course, had argued back, complaining that he still had to apply his makeup and he wasn't even halfway finished. Kendall had only rolled his eyes at the dramatic model, which in return made James yell at the hockey player. The two continued to go back and forth until Kendall had enough and used his aggression side to lift James up by the waist and carry him out to the bedroom, plopping the pretty male onto the bed. Kendall had quickly ran back towards the bathroom, shutting the door closed and locking it. James shouted out how he hated Kendall but all was ignored due to the fact the blonde had turned on the shower water, stepping under it. Kendall was still in the shower, singing a horrible remake of Trey Songz' Love Faces. James rolled his eyes because seriously, Kendall just sounded like a dying whale.

The pretty brunette shook his head, getting rid of all thoughts on Kendall. His mind drifted to his and Kendall's 'relationship'. Were people really that excited about him and the blonde dating? Ever since the two had revealed that they were dating, James has been getting nothing but positive feedback. Many of his fans would tweet him saying how adorable the two looked together and how happy they were to see James dating someone good. Even Carlos was excited, even though he knew he knew their relationship is fake. James then began to think, what now? The two only had a week and a half left of this month and then what? He knew damn well that Lucy and Logan were not going to call off the relationship, not when they were getting this much publicity. So really there were only two options here. James could 'end' things with Kendall and tell the truth about their relationship being fake, or he and Kendall could really date and really make this work. James set down his eyeliner, staring at his reflection as he thought over that last option. He and Kendall date…for real? Yeah, that wasn't going to happen. James and Kendall were nothing alike, they always fought and couldn't maintain a conversation for more than twenty minutes. If they were a real couple right now, they would have been broken up long ago. But James would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Kendall's company. The blonde hockey was something else, always trying new risk and keeping James on the edge. So could James really try this out?

James was brought out of his thoughts when Kendall let out a high pitch sound, trying to hit a high note. James' eyes widen and a huge smile graced his face. He slapped a hand onto his mouth, trying to stop the laugh that was trying to escape but failed when he uplifted into a fit of giggles, laughing loudly at the showering blonde. Seriously, Kendall was probably the worst singer James has ever hear in his entire life.

"…And speaking of couples, Hollywood has recently received a brand new couple." James turned his attention back to the TV as the entertainment show pulled up a picture of him and Kendall. "Dashing hockey player Kendall Knight and sexy model James Diamond had recently announced their relationship to the public just two weeks ago. Now before, we all just thought Diamond had a crush on Kendall, but the hockey playing captain confirmed their relationship real just two days after he won the championships for the Minnesota Wilds, tweeting ' JamesDiamond is my baby.'"

James snorted, making a face as they showed Kendall's tweet. James never really knew what Kendall had tweeted, all he knew was that it worked. But seriously? The blonde could have been a little more creative.

"The couple has been seen out and about ever since. Just three days ago our photographers had spotted the two having a lunch date at Langer's Delicatessen Restaurant. We don't have much information about what went on during the date, but we are sure it went smoothly. After wards, photographers snapped many shots of the two engaging in a heated kiss."

James blushed as the picture of them kissing popped up on the screen. James touched his lips, remembering that day. He hasn't let Kendall kiss him like that ever since, afraid he would lose himself with the blonde. The blonde woman on the screen fanned herself with her stack of papers, making a sex face. James continued to listen.

"Looks like things were getting hot. Also on that same day, the two have been spotted checking into the Hampton Inn and Suites Seal Beach. They haven't left since." She winked at the camera, a smirk on her face. James stuck out his tongue, making a face. Like he would ever do something with Kendall. Pft. "Earlier this morning Kendall had tweeted 'My baby is being such a tease. ' Aw, I'm sure that sad face is a pout, and who can resist the puppy pout? James! Stop teasing Kendall and give into him…"

James' jaw dropped, eyes wide as he stared at the E! News reporter. He blocked out everything else she was saying, still in disbelief that she just said that. The news reporter changed over to a different topic and James shut the TV off, right after he gave the TV a dirty look. He couldn't believe they had so many people wrapped around their fingers. Better yet, he couldn't believe Kendall tweeted that. James walked over to the other side of the bed, just as the sound of the shower shutting off rang in his ears. The pretty boy plopped down onto the bed, taking his phone off the charger he unlooked his phone. He opened up his twitter app, going to Kendall's profile. He saw the tweet, clicked on it, and then hit the reply. James smirked to himself as he set his phone back on the nightstand, going back over to the stool to finish touching up. He heard Kendall go quiet in the bathroom, then the blonde boy letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Stop teasing me!" Kendall shouted and James smirked at his reflection.

'_Maybe if you stop being so mean to me, I wouldn't have to be such a tease. ;)'_

James turned his attention to the blonde athlete making his way out of the bathroom. Kendall was clad in a pair of black skinny jeans with his black vans. His shirt was thrown over his right shoulder, towel in his hand as he dried off his hair. James let his eyes roam over the blonde's hard chest, eyeing the two tattoos he had on his biceps, before he rolled them.

"Must you always be half naked?"

"Yes because I know you like it." Kendall said simply, tossing the towel onto the bed and grabbing his shirt to pull over his head. He knew James was watching him so he made sure to flex his muscles. Kendall pulled his shirt over his head just in time to see James turn around blushing. The hockey player smirked, using one hand to spike up his hair. "So did you hear me singing? I was singing for you."

James threw his head back laughing. "Oh my god, you were singing? I thought you were choking on something. Seriously, I was so close to calling the ambulance." James clutched his stomach as he continued to laugh out.

Kendall smiled lovingly at the laughing brunette. He would never admit this, but James had one of the most adorable laughs he had ever heard. It kind of made him want to laugh. Kendall chuckled as he walked over to James' placing his hands on either side of the chair. "Ha-ha. You're not funny."

James snapped his head up, staring Kendall in the eyes. He pouted, but manage to keep a smile on his face. "Really? Because I think I'm pretty fucking hilarious." James laughed again. Kendall shook his head, but laughed along with the model.

"I hope you know I can actually sing."

"Oh, I'm sure you sound like an angle."

"I'm being serious."

"Then prove it."

Kendall looked James in the eyes, smirking at the brunette's challenge. He was one to never back down a challenge no matter how stupid they may be. The hockey captain took in a deep breath, face inching closer to James'.

"_~Oh when I'm lonely, full of stormy weather. Can you make it better?_" Kendall sang smoothly, smirking at the younger male.

James could only stare at the blonde's bright green irises with a stun expression. He felt himself beginning to blush as Kendall inched closer. James fluttered his eyes close, waiting for Kendall to kiss him, although it never happened, for the blonde male had pulled away. Kendall smirked at James' small pout.

"So what's on the agenda for today, babe?" Kendall watched as James squirmed in his seat. God, he loved calling the brunette that.

James suddenly smirked. Hey, who said Kendall was the only one that got to tease him around. "Well, _babe_. Lucy and Logan had booked us a spot on the Tyra Bank's show. We are going to be talking about our 'relationship' and blah, blah, blah. And then we have another 'date'."

Kendall laughed, clearly amused at the fact that James just called him babe. The blonde licked his lips as James stood up, straightening out his designer shirt.

"What time are we supposed to be leaving?"

James glanced over at the clock, seeing it only being one. "Around 2:30, I think. Don't you ever check your phone?"

Kendall shrugged his shoulders, walking over to James to place his hands on the brunette's hips. "Why don't we kill some time?"

Before James could react, Kendall had tackled him to the bed, pinning his hands above his head. James struggled underneath Kendall's grip.

"What the hell? Kendall get off of me."

Kendall pretended to think it over. "Hmm, nope."

James huffed out a breath of annoyance, trying, but failing, to get Kendall off of him. The blonde only stared down at him in amusement, not even really putting up much of a fight.

"You look so cute squirming underneath me. I wonder how you would look if we were ha-"

"GET OFF!" James shouted, shoving Kendall to the side. Kendall laughed as James sat up, huffing out a breath. "God."

"Awe, we were having so much fun." Kendall said, a fake pout on his face.

"Oh my- Ugh!" James got off the bed, grabbing his phone from the nightstand he stormed out of the penthouse.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kendall shouted after him, though James paid him no mind. The blonde chuckled to himself as he hopped off the bed, making sure he had his car keys and cellphone, he followed James out to the hallway. He saw James standing by the elevators, pressing the button. "Wait, baby! Don't leave me!" Kendall shouted down to him, making sure the people in the rooms next to them heard.

James turned around sharply, giving Kendall a dirty look and flipping him off. Kendall smiled to himself as he James entered the elevator, pressing the button multiple times so Kendall wouldn't get on with him.

* * *

**So we had a Kames moment…until Kendall had to get all horny and ruin it. Anyway, what does you guys think of it? Don't worry, I'll have the interview and date in the nest chapter. Idk, I just didn't want to add it into this chapter and drag it on, ya know? And also in we'll get some Cargan in the next chapter. Fingers crossed, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Review please! **

**~Kaylah : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sooooooooo sooo so so so so SORRY for the long wait. Like, I don't even know what happened. Like school started up and then teachers decided to give us a shit load of homework and ugh! I am just so sorry I kept you all waiting. It's kind of strange that I left you all hanging on the third chapter rather than the fourth. Eh, again, sorry about the long wait and I'll try my hardest to not make it happen again. **

**But thank you to everyone who is giving me a lot of support for this story! I love you all for that, it really means a lot to me. So here are a couple of shout outs:**

_**Alonewriter75: **_**Well I hope you don't have to wait much longer…**

_**EmotionalDreamer101: **_**Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that you are liking this story even though you don't normally read fics like this. It's very exciting to know that you are enjoying this so much. I hope you continue to read and enjoy as the story progresses.**

_**Guest: **_**So happy that you love my writing. It really brings a smile to my face. Sorry I kept you waiting, but don't worry, I'm not giving up on Kames fics just yet! **

_**Cocobella143: **_**Glad to know you love this story. Hoping you will love this chapter as well! **

_**TheUnkown: **_**Glad you loved chapter three! Hopefully you'll love chapter four just as much! **

_**Guest: **_**Thank you for loving my story. Hoping you'll continues to love it as it continues on! **

_**Loving Kames: **_**Aha, yeah. Kendall just couldn't control himself. Glad you liked the chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this one also.**

_**Crazy For Kames: **_**Ah, yeah. Sorry no dominant James. :/ But I totally understand how you feel. I don't ever read a dominant James story and I feel like I'm missing out on a lot of good stories. But I'm glad you like this story. I hope you continue to read as the story progresses. And Oh. My. Fuck! I totally did watch James dancing the salsa! Oh god, that was like the hottest thing I have ever seen. I'm pretty sure my grandma got turned on by that. Like, oh fuck. And the Jive…and the tango... Damn! Ok Imma stop before I get out of hand. Lol.**

_**Breanna Dominque: **_**Oh thank you for that lovely review! When I'm writing this story, I kind of squeal with how adorable Kames is being…yeah. But yay! Glad you keep falling in love with this story! Glad that I got you hooked. ;)**

_**Annabellex2: **_**Glad to know you are still reading and enjoying. Who knows how long James will resist Kendall. Idk, he's pretty stubborn…we'll just have to see.**

_**GrayAngel13: **_**Thank you for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying this. And yeah, Kendall is something else with that tweet.**

_**No-Emotions-To-Cry: **_**Thank you for your review. Happy that you enjoyed the little Kames teasing. Don't worry, there will be more of that to come. Ahh! Sorry, I'm trying to make these chapters long. But please continue to review, I love them!**

**Again sorry for the long wait. But I am so glad to hear that you are all enjoying this story still. So let's get to the story now! Enjoy! : )**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"James."

No reply.

"James."

Takes out phone, starts scrolling through twitter.

"Babe."

An annoyed sigh. He smirked.

"Jamie." He sing-song, earning a glare from the male in the passenger seat.

"Princess."

"Don't call me that." James said through gritted teeth, giving Kendall a heated glare before going back to ignoring the blonde.

"And he finally talks." Kendall said, giving James a quick side glance before turning his attention back onto the road. James continued to ignore the blonde, scrolling through his notifications on twitter, replying to a few tweets. Kendall let out a frustrated sigh, turning his attention back onto James as he stopped at a red light. He gave the brunette the puppy eyes, an irresistible pout. "Ugh! Fine I'm sorry." He said.

James tried to hide the smile forming on his face as Kendall basically begged for his attention. He sighed, putting his phone back into his back pocket. "You're sorry for what?" James questioned, voice holding a teasing tone.

The hockey player eyed James suspiciously before giving in. "I'm sorry for being such an asshole." He said, though his voice held a sort of mockery tone.

"And?" James continued to push the blonde on, smiling proudly to himself.

"Aaanndd…um I won't do it again?" Kendall said, more like a question as he pressed his foot on the gas pedal when the light turned green.

"Ok." James simply said, shrugging his shoulders.

"So does this mean you forgive me?"

James pretended to think it over, tapping his fingers on his chin. He smiled playfully when Kendall let out a groan. James frowned slightly, turning to look at the side of the blonde's head.

He shrugged his shoulders again. "I guess."

Kendall gave him another quick glance. "Does this mean I get a kiss?" He winked at the model, closing his eyes and puckering out his lips.

James rolled his eyes at the other male. He smacked Kendall on the lips, smiling smugly when the blonde yelped. "Keep your eyes on the road…meat head." James said whispering the last part.

"Where are we going anyways? I thought we didn't have to leave the hotel until like two and we still have an hour to kill before then." Kendall said, slightly annoyed.

James rolled his eyes again. "We are going to visit my friend, Carlos. Make a right up here."

Kendall turned on his blinker, moving the car in the next lane over, he turned right. "Why?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" James asked, shaking his head as he rubbed at his temple.

Kendall quickly looked over at him, arching up a thick eyebrow. "First of all, I'm the one driving so I will ask how many question I want to ask. And second, I'm not trying to go somewhere if it'll just be a waste of time."

"It's not a waste of time if we're killing time." James argued, not liking Kendall's suddenly rude tone.

"And do you know how many other things I could be doing to kill time?"

"Oh let me guess, trying to find ways to get into my pants."

"I don't hear you complaining."

"I'm always complaining! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Please, we all know you want my dick. So maybe if you stop acting like such a bitch, I would give it to you."

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?"

"I-You..Ugh! Just shut up and drive." James snapped, crossing his arms to slump back into the passenger seat. His chest was heaving up and down widely, his face a deep red as he stared out the window angrily.

Kendall smirked at the model, looking at him from the corner of his eye. "You're still gorgeous though." He said, a fond smile forming on his lips as he watched James try to fight the smile working onto his face.

* * *

"I can't believe you tried running over that cat!" James exclaimed walking into _Garcia's Design_, his eyes still wide from the traumatizing experience. Kendall was right behind him, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Hey, that little fucker had no business running out in front of my car like that. He had it coming." Kendall defended himself. James only shook his head at the crazy male. He sometimes couldn't believe the things the hockey player did.

"Carlos." The model called out, eyes roaming around the empty the store. He jumped slightly when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Can you not?"

"What? I like holding you." Kendall said sweetly, resting his chin on James' shoulder. The brunette male only sighed. Kendall also noticed how empty the store was and smiled to himself. "Welp, it seems like no one is here. So let's go." The hockey player began to tug James backwards, trying to place a kiss to his neck.

James rolled his eyes, breaking free from Kendall's hold. He walked over to the counter, noticing Carlos' appointment book wide open. "Look, he is here. He wouldn't just leave his business open like this." James said, beginning to walk around the front counter.

Kendall rolled his bottle green eyes up to the ceiling, sighing heavily. He crossed his pale arms over his broad chest, following closely behind James.

"Carlos?" James called out again, swiftly moving towards the Latino's back office. James placed his hand on the door, getting ready to turn the knob when he suddenly heard breathy moans.

The pretty boy raised any eyebrow, turning to look at Kendall who shared the same skeptical look. James slowly began to walk to the sewing room. He pushed aside he designer curtains, only to wish he hadn't. There, laying in a pile of fabric was Carlos and…Logan!? Carlos' shirt was ripped in half, his legs spread wide with Logan in between them. The short pale skinned male was rolling his hips against Carlos', their hair disheveled, exposed skin a beet red. The shorter males were currently engaged in a heated kiss, Carlos' hands tugging and pulling at Logan's chocolate locks. The couple pulled away when they heard a small gasp. Carlos stared with wide eyes at his best friend and Kendall. The two tall males had a fainted pink blush on their cheeks. James' eyes were wide with embarrassment while Kendall averted his eyes from the scene, trying to look around the sewing room.

"J-James!" Carlos said alarmed, pushing Logan out away from his as he grabbed his shirt.

Logan looked down at the floor with bright pink cheeks, trying to fix his hair and shirt. The room was filled with an awkward silence. James was staring back and forth between his best friend and Kendall's manager. Kendall was still averting his eyes, refusing to look at the two shorter males on the ground. Carlos was staring at his friend with wide eyes, not sure of what to say. Logan was sitting Indian style, not looking at anyone. This is not how they wanted people to find out of their relationship. The silence was broken when Kendall finally spoke up.

"Umm…I was not expecting this." He coughed, rubbing the back of his neck with his cheeks still heated up.

Carlos bit his lip, looking down at the carpet then back up at his best friend. He studied the model's face, trying to figure out his expression. Carlos feels his stomach bubble, face beginning to burn. He feels sick.

"E-excuse me." He stutters out, quickly hopping up from the carpet floor then running to his office.

James blinked a couple of times before he groaned and followed after his Latino friend.

Kendall coughed again, gaining his manager's attention. He gave him a teasing smile, trying to get rid of his blushing cheeks. "Damn Logan, I had no idea you were into Latinos."

"Shut up, Kendall." Logan grumbled, hiding his face in his hands.

* * *

_Two Months Earlier_

"_Um, I need something nice for my client to wear to an award show for tonight." A pale, raven-haired male said, scrolling through his email through his phone. He had just entered into a fashion designer store. The manager had never stepped foot into this store, but he had heard from many other celebrities that Garcia's Design was the best in the business, and plus if the store held up a high stranded, Logan was sure to give it a try. Logan raised an eyebrow when he didn't get a reply. "Um, hello?" He questioned, hitting the bell a couple of times. He heard shuffling from behind the counter, then a few moments later, he heard a silky, rich voice speak._

"_Yea-yea. James look I can't- Be right with you sir. I'll call you back, bye James." The owner of the store spoke, shuffling boxes of fabric behind the counter, his head covered with bubble wrap. The owner of the store, a small Latino with short dark hair, sigh in relief when he managed to get all the bubble wrap off of him. He stood up to his full height, smiling softly as he kicked the bubbled wrap into a pile underneath the counter. He straightened out his clothed before turning his attention to his customer. "How may I help you, sir?" He asked in his professional voice._

"_Yeah, I was just saying do you…" Logan starts, looking up from his phone but trailing off when he makes eyes contact with the man behind the counter. Logan feels his jaw drop open as he continues to stare at the beautiful man. His golden, Latino skin sparkling brightly. The way his puppy dog eyes are opened wide ever so innocently. That little button nose and birth mark on the left side of his face just complete the whole innocent look. Logan can feel his cheeks burning up, his throat suddenly getting tighter, when the man behind the counter begins to blush as well, eyes darting around nervously. "Uh…Uh, do y-you like s-steak?"_

_Carlos arched an eyebrow at the man's sudden question. The Latino smiles shyly, eyes still sparkling in confusion. "Um, what?" _

_Logan's eyes widen, his cheeks now burning from embarrassment. "I-I, I was-s, you know. I-It's just, whoa! Ha-ha. Bleep, blap, bloop." Logan rabbles, making Carlos laugh a little. _

_Logan slams a hand to his forehead, his mind screaming at him for acting like such a fool in front of an incredibly cute boy. _

_Carlos clears his throat when the two fall into a comfortable but awkward silence. "So…did you need help with anything?" he asked again scratching the back of his neck, nervously. He could hear the shakiness in his voice when he spoke._

_Logan blush at the Latino. He cleared his throat as well, letting a lopsided smile form onto his face, dimples dominating. _

"_If you help me, do you agree on letting me take you out on a date?" The manager asked, a sudden wave a confidence hitting the shy male. _

_Carlos' eyes widen, face flushing a deep shade of red. He looked down at the tiled floor, biting his bottom lip. He looked back up at the adorable pale male in front of him, watching as a wave of hope swam through his chocolate irises. Carlos averted eye contact once more, a shy smile creeping up._

"_U-uh, yeah. S-sure." He stuttered, looking back up to see Logan smiling extra wide. "W-what's your name?" _

_Logan stared at him in confusion for a moment, before making an 'o' shape with his mouth. He jammed a hand into his suite pocket, rumbling it around for a moment until pulling out a business card. He handed it to the shorter male over the counter._

"_My name is Logan, and you can just call me up whenever you are free."_

_Carlos rotated the card between his fingers before looking at Logan with a smile. "That's sounds nice, Logan. My name is Carlos by the way. It is nice to meet you."_

_Logan could feel himself going weak in the knees at hearing his name roll so easily off of Carlos' tongue. Logan placed out his hand towards Carlos', gripping the other's hand, he gave a firm shake._

"_Nice to meet you too, Carlos."_

* * *

"So, this is the one you've been sneaking around with." Kendall had his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the counter that held up all kinds of accessories. He smirked at his friend's still flushed face.

Logan smiled sheepishly, still rubbing at his aching cheeks. "Uh, yeah. He really has stolen my heart."

Kendall gave a soft smile at that, watching as Logan drifted into a fantasy about his lover. "Well, at least he has good taste in clothes." Kendall snorted with a laugh when Logan glared at him. "I'm just kidding. I'm happy for you buddy." The hockey player said, walking over to his short manager to wrap and arm around his shoulder.

Logan smiled up brightly at his best friend, giving him a small pat on the back. "Thanks Kendall." He said, glad that he didn't choose someone the blonde wouldn't approve of. The two fell into a comfortable silence. Logan glanced around the almost empty store, knitting his eyebrows in confusion when realization finally hit him. "Hey, what are you and James doing here anyways?"

Kendall rolled his emerald green eyes at the mention of the model's name. "It was pretty boy's idea-"

As if on cue, James came walking from the back room, hands shoved deep into his pockets, head down. He still had a faint pink hue painted onto his cheeks. He was biting down on his bottom lip, walking towards the two males.

James stopped in front of Logan, lifting up his head he eyed the shorter brunette suspiciously. Logan shifted a bit at James' sudden intense stare. The manager tried to avoid eye contact, but found it hard when James' beautiful hazel orbs.

Kendall watched the two with a questioning eyebrow. He blinked a couple of times, trying to see if this was actually happening. Eventually, James let out a sigh, letting his once tense shoulders relax. He gave Logan one more heated look before licking his parted lips.

"I guess you really love him." James mumbled, looking towards the ground as a blush appeared on his high cheekbones.

Logan smiled softly, letting out a sigh of relief he hadn't realized he had been holding in. Logan stepped forward and gave James a hug, the pretty boy caught off guard from the sudden action.

"Thanks, James." Logan whispered, pulling away to smile a cheery smile at the tan male.

"Yeah, just don't break his heart." James chuckled, and Logan following.

Logan glanced behind James' head, chocolate brown eyes widening in shock.

"Oh, shit. I-I mean shoot! We have to get you two out of here and to Tyra's studio!" Logan suddenly exclaimed, looking down at his wrist watch.

James and Kendall shared a look of confusion, but didn't have time to process what was going on for Logan began to shove them out of the designer store. James turned his head just in time to see Logan call out to Carlos and the bubbly Latino hopping out of his office to give the pale-skinned male a goodbye kiss. The model smiled at the affection.

* * *

"…Thank you, Melody for that lovely entertainment." Tyra said, smiling a beautiful radiant smile at her screaming audience. She continued to hold her smile, clapping silently as she waited for the audience to settle down. Once they did, she snickered, before getting serious. "Ok, when we come back from the break, our next guest a Hollywood couple will be joining us on stage. We'll see you all right after the break." She said, smiling at the cameras as the audience went wild once more.

...

James was sitting in a chair in the back stage of the Tyra Bank's show, getting his hair and make-up done. His eyes were flickering between his manager talking, the make-up artist and Kendall. The blonde hockey star was currently lounging on the couch, feet resting on the arm of the sofa, scrolling through his phone. He was supposed to be sitting in the chair next to James and be getting his make-up and hair applied as well, but he made a huge fuss about how he didn't want that cheap crap on his face. So after about a ten minute argument, the makeup artist let it slide, giving up on all attempts to the blonde male. James had rolled his eyes, mumbling about how much of a brat Kendall was.

"Ok so let's run this down again." James snapped his head over to Lucy, the girl reading an email from her cell phone. James had waved off the makeup and hair stylist, not wanting them to cake too much makeup on his face seeing as he had applied some on before he left the hotel room. "When she asks you about your guy's relationship, just say you've met at a club about four months ago and-"

"Lucy, relax. I know what I'll say." James cut her off, hopping down from his wooden chair. The woman gave the model a look as if he were crazy.

"James, this is a very serious interview. This would be the first time people hear about your relationship from your mouth."

"Again, Lucy. It won't be that hard. I'll just think of something on the spot. Trust me."

And before Lucy could open her mouth to protest, a backstage worker beat her to it.

"Kendall and James are to be ready to go on stage in five minutes."

James gave Lucy a small smile, shrugging his shoulders as he was being urged to the curtains. Kendall was right by his side, finishing typing something on his cell phone before setting it in his back pocket.

"Show time." He whispered to James, the brunette glancing at him quickly before rolling his eyes.

"And we're back live in five. Four. Three. Two. One."

...

"And welcome back to the Tyra Banks show, I'm you're host, Tyra Banks." Tyra said, laughing as the crowed chuckled at her 'great' humor. "Our next guest are two rising stars in Hollywood. They are both very young, but very successful. Let's give a huge welcome to Kendall Knight and James Diamond!" Tyra said, clapping as she turned her attention to the hall were Kendall and James were to come out of.

...

James bit his lip as Kendall grabbed his hand, the two waiting patiently for Tyra to introduce them. The pretty boy took a deep breath before mustering up his biggest and brightest smile yet as Tyra called for them out. The tall couple smiled widely, hand in hand as they made their way out to the stage.

The audience were screaming widely, shouting out 'I love you' to the tall duo. James waved and smiled at them, chuckling as the girls and some boys went weak in the knees. James let go of Kendall's hand as Tyra came running over to them. He wrapped his arms around the rather tall woman and gave her a massive bear hug, their bodies swinging side to side slightly. He pulled away and let Kendall gave her a quick hug as well. Once that was over with, the two sat down on the couch together, Kendall interlacing their fingers once more. Tyra sat in the white comfy chair next to them, crossing her long, smooth legs. They all looked around, waiting for the screaming to die down.

"Look at you two." Tyra gushed, using a hand to gesture to the couple in front of her. James and Kendall laughed as a young girl from the audience shouted out how much she loved Kendall. "So how are you guys today?"

"We are doing well. Thank you for asking." Kendall spoke smoothly, more cheering going on.

"So tell us, how did this happen?" Tyra asked, leaning back in her chair a little.

Kendall and James shared a glance, they both smiled 'lovingly' at one another.

"Well we meet up four months ago at a club in New York. I was currently in my hockey season, and we had just played the New York Giants that night and won. So the team and I had decided to go party to celebrate. At this club, we were all just having a good time and joking around. Then I look across the room and meet a pair of these beautiful hazel eyes, and right then and there he just stole my breath away." Kendall said, ending his part with a proud smirk. The audience 'awed' softly at the sweet story and James could only blush and stare at Kendall in amusement. He was surprised that Kendall had actually been listening to Lucy and was being very convincing.

"Well, what happened after that?" The brown skinned model asked enthusiastically, urging the hockey player to continue on.

James licked his lips, locking eyes with Kendall, he decided to continue on. "Like he said, our eyes had meet and then he came over and started talking to me. I was at this club because my friend had invited me to her party she was having there. She is in the model industry as well and we were both in New York for the pre fashion week. And then when Kendall came over, we sort of just hit it off. He asked me out on a date and I agreed. And the rest is well…history I guess." James blushed a dark red as Kendall kissed his cheeks. The crowed awed again at the story, beginning to clap and shout at the couple.

"Aww that is such a cute story. So let me get this straight, you guys have been together for four months now, is that correct?"

"Yes, that would be correct." Kendall said, moving his arm to extend in the couch behind James.

"Why in the world did you two hide it for such a long time!?"

"We didn't know how long it would last actually. He was currently traveling from state to state playing on his hockey team and I was modeling. We both had very busy schedules and barely had any time for one another. So before we actually put our relationship on blast, we wanted to see how far we could actually go." James explained.

"Speaking of careers, you both are very, very young. In your early twenties, but have achieved so much, tell me. How does that feel."

"It's an honor, actually." Kendall stared, licking his lips as he continued. "I know he has his face all around the world and I have recently become captain for the Wilds, so it's been a really exciting journey."

"Congratulations on that. You really deserve it, because in the last three years, you have brought home the hockey world cup for your team. You have been doing an excellent job on the ice."

Kendall beamed proudly at Tyra's compliment as the screen behind them showed a picture of the blonde and his teammates holding up a championship trophy. James rose his eyebrows, turning his head to stare at his 'boyfriend' in shock. He had absolutely no idea that Kendall had done so much for his team.

"And let's not forget pretty boy over here." Tyra started again, getting James' attention. The brunette smiled at her, them both sharing a secret look. "James, you have become one of the most successful male models out there. You are always one the cover of People's magazines and every designer store out there. It's really great to see you doing so well. And honey, we have got to do another photo-shoot again." Tyra cooed, jumping up and down in her seat as the screen showed a picture of her and James.

It was Kendall's turn to look surprised. He had no idea James had modeled with _the_ Tyra Banks. The pretty boy was certainly surprising the blonde each and every day.

"Look at that beautiful boy." Kendall suddenly commented when the screen did a slide show of James' famous photo-shoots.

James blushed as the crowed, along with Tyra, laughed. "Oh stop." He said, slightly jamming his elbow into Kendall's side.

The hockey player hissed at the sudden pain, but quickly washed it off. He wrapped his arms around James, pulling him to his side. James laughed as Kendall began kissing his cheeks.

"You two are just so adorable!"

* * *

The soothing melody of a violin and piano filled their ears along with the soft chatters of the people around them. The dim lighting, lavender aroma sent chills throughout the people's bodies when they stepped foot into the restaurant. The sweet smell of freshly cooked delicates lingered their noses, making their bodies melt into a relaxed mode.

James bit his bottom lip, eyes scanning over the very expensive menu. He had no idea why Logan had suggested on them dinning at such a fine place that held up such high prices. He shrugged, thinking it was just for them to get more publicity. James glanced above his tall menu card, his hazel eyes boring into Kendall's face. Kendall was currently scanning over his own menu, trying to figure out what to order. He sighed, gently placing down his menu. He began to drum his fingers on the table, looking around the beautiful restaurant. James looked back over at his blonde companion, biting his bottom lip.

"So, wonder why Logan chose this place." James spoke, catching Kendall's attention.

The blonde captain snapped his head up at the gorgeous model's sudden voice. He cocked up a bushy eyebrow at the random thought. "Uh, yeah." Kendall said unsure, then returned his attention back to his menu. The food possibilities were just endless! He just wanted them all.

The two fell silent again, James fingers nervously tapping away at the table cloth.

"Tyra seemed really excited about us being on her show." James spoke again, once more gaining the attention of the hockey player.

Kendall eyed him suspiciously, opening his mouth to question the brunette when he waitress came back to their table.

"Have you boys decided on what you would like to eat tonight?" She asked, gray eyes sparkling at the two young men in front of her.

"Yes, I would like the chicken alfredo, please." James said, closing his menu card and handing it to her gently.

"And, uh. I guess I'll get the steak dinner." Kendall, too, folded up his card, handing it to the older girl as she quickly scribbled down their orders.

"Ok, your food should return in about twenty minutes. Hope you gentlemen have a fine night." She smiled once more before turning to walk away.

Once the waitress was out of sight, James turned to look at Kendall, the blonde currently staring out the window at the starry night.

"So…" James started, trailing off when Kendall turned his green gaze onto him.

"Why are you suddenly so talkative tonight?" Kendall bluntly asked and James could feel himself blush.

"Well, I realized on the Tyra show that we know absolutely nothing about each other and if we are going to portray this couple crap, we should at least know the basics." Kendall raised an eyes brow about to speak only to have James cut him off. "So, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Really, mine is purple. But I guess blue is a runner up." James laughed adorably, making Kendall swoon.

"That's great to know." Kendall sarcastically replied, James rolling his eyes.

"Um…what about your favorite fruit?"

"I don't know, nectarines. What's yours?"

"Kiwis, but I also love strawberries. So I guess a mixture of both. What about your lucky number?"

"Twelve, it's my hockey jersey as well." James smiled at that fact.

"Yeah, I noticed that when I saw you play. How about your favorite-" But before James could ask his question, Kendall cut him off.

"You've been asking a bunch of questions, don't I get a turn?"

James blushed. "Uh yeah. Sure." James nodded signaling for Kendall to ask away.

Kendall smirked, leaning forward so he was a little closer to James. "What's your favorite sex position?"

James' eyes nearly popped out of his head, he choked on his spit as he blushed widely. "Kendall!" He hissed and the blonde only chuckled in amusement.

"What? It's just a simple question."

"I am not answ-"

"You have to answer, I answered all of yours!" Kendall protested in a whiny voice.

James chewed at his bottom lip, hazel-green eyes darting around the room nervously. He looked back at Kendall, seeing the blonde giving him a look of anticipation.

"Well?" Kendall asked, leaning forward even more.

James groaned looking up at the ceiling, he finally gave in. "Ugh! Fine! I-I like taking it from the side." He mumbled the last part, his cheeks heating up from embarrassment.

Kendall sat back in his seat laughing. "Whoa! I always knew you were a bottom."

"Hey, I've topped many times before!" James argued, Kendall holding up his hands in defense, smirking.

"I bet you have, juicy butt. Tell me, do you have any kinks?" Kendall scrunched up his nose, winking at James' flushed figure.

"I like getting my thighs bit." James said, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. Did it suddenly get hot in here?

Kendall leaned back, eyebrows raised as he nodded his head, thinking. "Guess I'll have to keep that in mind for when I get you into bed."

James scoffed. "Why do you think I will have sex with you?"

"I don't think, I know."

"You're so full of yourself."

"And that's a bad thing because…?"

"Whatever." James mumbled, avoiding Kendall's smiling form.

* * *

**So I hoped this extra-long chapter made up for that long wait. Seriously, I will try my hardest to never do that again. So I was going to add more to the date, but didn't know what to add, so I kind of just stopped it there. And I really hope you all loved the Cargan. I am not a huge expert on that pairing so idk how to make them…lol. And I hope this chapter was good, because I really love all the reviews I get. There is just one more fill in type chapter and we'll get this story really started. Thank you guys for being patient with me and I hope you all continue to read and enjoy. Review please!**

**~Kaylah : )**

**P.S. I am writing a new story but don't know when I'll post it up. Maybe when I reach chapter seven or eight of this story, I still have other stories to work on also. Idk, I just have a bunch of ideas I want to share with you all. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I totally have a valid explanation as to why I had you guys wait for such a long time. You see, there's this part in this chapter that I was working on and I wanted to make that certain part extra perfect for you guys so I tried to take my time. Haha. Okay, so I just wanted to thank everyone who has followed and favorite this story. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you know I love them. **

_**TheUnknown**_**: Glad you loved Cargan. Lol, I really don't know how to make Cargan soo, I tried. But thank you for reading and enjoying. **

_**Breanna Dominque**_**: I didn't meant to end it like that! /.\ I'm sorry, but glad you enjoyed the chapter, lol. Yay! And thanks for loving the Cargan. Be sure to look out for them in future chapters.**

_**LovingKAmes**_**: Lol, I always laugh reading your reviews. Yes, I tried to get in Kames' acting skills during that interview. If they wanted to be convincing they had to be right? Idk, that didn't make since, but sorry I kept you waiting.**

_**Guest**_**: Thank you for loving my stories. And yeah, idk something about Dom!James just…idk. I just don't like it. But glad to know I'm not alone. And trust me, more drama will be coming along.**

_**waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092**_**: Again, sorry about that slip up. I didn't know any hockey names so I just used them. Won't happen again, I promise. And glad you're enjoying this. Continue to read and review!**

_**Ferschneider261**_**: Yay! Glad you finally reviewed! And don't worry, I totally understand what you are trying to say. It's not that hard to figure out. Oh, and yes. This is an A/U story where all males can get preggos, not just James. Lol, I don't like those types of stories either. And yes, the story I was talking about is the one your requested to me. **

_**Crazy For Kames**_**: Aw! You're review made me blush. Thank you for that, really. It really means a lot to know you think my writing is wonderful. It's really exciting to know I turned a Dom!James lover into an Dom!Kendall lover. Ahh! I'm squealing. Lol, but please, continue to read and love and review!**

_**Annabellex2**_**: Lol, I was thinking about Kames catching Cargan in the act, but we'll just have to wait for that to happen. And yes, James told Kendall some juicy sex info that will come very handy very soon. ;)**

_**Alonewriter75**_**: Yes, both pairing are rather sexy. And I think I can give you some Kendall topping James action very, very VERY soon. Look out for that. ;)**

**Again, thank you to everyone who takes the time to review and read this story. I am sorry for the long wait, but hopefully after this chapter, the wait will be worth it. So here's chapter five, Enjoy! : )**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Are you going to blink?"

"I'm not going to blink."

"I think you are."

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine."

"Look at you, you're slipping up!"

"No, no, no! Just except the fact that you are going to lose."

"Me, a loser? Pft, in your dreams."

"Not dreaming, just reality."

Silence.

"Hey James-"

*CLAP*

James blinked his eyes, hand up to his face as he tried to process what had just happened. The pretty boy scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as to why Kendall was rolling around on the bed, clutching his stomach as he laughed loudly. James' face slowly twisted in anger as he reached for the fluffy, white pillow behind him.

"You cheater!" He shouted, bringing the pillow above his head to strike at the laughing blonde male.

Kendall's laughter came to a halt when James plunged the pillow into his stomach. Green eyes stared up at the ceiling, frozen with shock. Out of the corner of his eyes, Kendall could see James trying to strike again. Using his quick reflects, Kendall swiftly rolled over to the other side of the bed, easily dodging James' swing. The hockey player laughed at James' pout, grabbing a pillow of his own, he took a swing to the brunette model's head. James squealed in surprise, ducking down to avoid Kendall's swing at the last minute. After that, the two celebrities went to war, trying to take the other down with the pillow, laughing all about.

Over this last week Kendall and James had with each other, they were getting along more. Sure, Kendall still had his cocky attitude and said things that to get James all flustered up and wild, but the two were slowly starting to warm up to one another. They were learning more and more about each other. Sure it was only the basics, nothing too deep, but the tall couple were making slow progress. James was just surprised at how he was starting to put up with the blonde hockey player.

Kendall laughed as James tried shielding his face with his pillow. The blonde took this as an opportunity and tackled the model back onto the bed. He quickly snatched away the pillow, James laughing the whole way with his eyes shut. Kendall smiled down at him, their faces only inches apart, lips just centimeters away. Their breath mixed together as one. James slowly opened his eyes, a smile still on his tan face. He blushed a bright pink when he saw just how close him and Kendall was.

"Whoa, a little too close." James said, chuckling as he gently pushed Kendall back. James sat up in the bed, resting his back against the headboard, he brought his knees to his chest, biting down on his bottom lip.

Kendall sat back resting on the heels of his feet. He sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. His bottled green eyes snapped over to James when he heard the younger boy let out a hiss of pain. He raised a bushy eyebrow when James began to rub his lower back.

"You know you didn't have to sleep on the couch." Kendall commented. When the two first arrived at the hotel, James had insisted on them taking turns on sleeping in the bed. James would sleep on the bed one night, while Kendall took the couch and then they would switch up.

"It was your turn to sleep in the bed." James pointed out, going back to his previous position with his arms wrapped around his legs.

"But I don't mind. We could have just shared the bed."

"No, it's fine." James quickly said, blushing at the thought of him and Kendall sleeping together. Not in that way of course!

Kendall just shrugged and rolled out of bed, James sighing as he did so. The blonde stretched his arms above his head, his biceps flexing under the thin t-shirt he wore. James licked his lips at the sight, but quickly averted his eyes.

"So today is our last day together." James commented, coughing a bit from his voice cracking.

Kendall turned to look at him, letting out a small sigh. "Yeah." He said, then went over to his suit case to dig out a pair of basketball shorts and a muscle shirt.

"I don't think Logan or Lucy has anything planned for us…so I think we have the entire day to ourselves." James said, shrugging lightly as he bit him bottom lip. He was obviously hinting at the fact that he wanted to spend the day with Kendall.

The blonde glanced over at him from his phone, chuckling when he picked up what James was trying to put down.

"Well, I'm about to hit the gym in about an hour. Would you like to join?" He asked with a small smile.

James had to bit the inside of his cheeks to control his excitement. So instead he just shrugged nonchalantly with a smile of his own. "Sure, I guess."

Kendall rolled his eyes playfully, but nodded his head. "Alright, cool." With that said, the blonde went into the bathroom, with the clothes in his hands, and shut the door.

James sighed contently when he heard the shower turn on. He was rather glad that today was the last day he and Kendall had to stay in this hotel. Yeah, the two had been civil with one another this past week, but that doesn't mean James was still fond of Kendall. It was only a matter of time before the overly cocky hockey player went back to his original self and started talking about sexing James up. And quite honestly, all James wanted to do was go home to his own bathroom where he could take a nice, long warm bath and then relax in his own bed. James just missed his alone time. James sighed again as he climbed out of the bed, deciding he should start getting some clothed ready for when Kendall got out of the shower.

* * *

"Give me your, give me your, give me your attention baby! I gotta tell you a little something about yourself…"

Kendall laughed as James sung along with the radio. They had just left the hotel about twenty minutes ago and as soon as Kendall turned on the radio, James began to sing. This was the fourth song the pretty boy had sung and Kendall was just surprised his voice hasn't worn out yet. But what also came as a surprise to Kendall was how angelic James' voice was. There were no cracks or rough edges when James sung. Kendall then glanced over at said brunette and his nearly choked on his breath. James was wearing a purple zip up jacket with a grey tank top underneath. His legs were covered up in a pair well fitted grey sweats that stopped at his knees. He wore his black and grey running shoes. The normally styled brunette hair was flat and Kendall had noticed that James' hair was a bit longer than it was a month before. James was just going natural today, with no makeup on whatsoever, and Kendall had to say, he had never looked so beautiful before.

"Treasure! That is what you are. Honey, you're my golden star. And you can make my wish come true. If you let me treasure you. If you let me treasure, oh oh oh!" James sung, rocking his body from side to side with the beat. He had his right arm resting on the car door, his hand playing with his slowly growing hair. He quickly fixed his shades that were falling down his face, placing them firmly on his button nose. James smiled when he heard Kendall laugh his adorable laugh. He took a quick look at the hockey player. Kendall's hair was hidden under a red and green snap back. He was wearing a black hoodie with black and red basketball shorts. He wore a pair of black and red Nikes with black Nike socks. His pale cheeks were tinted a light pink, due to the wind blowing in their faces.

James blushed when Kendall turned to him, his eye brow arched up. James was confused as to why Kendall was giving him a puzzled look, but then he realized he wasn't singing anymore. James laughed to himself, shaking his head. He couldn't believe he had stopped singing because he was dazing off on Kendall.

Kendall smirked at James' bubbly laugh. He looked down at the radio and decided to sing the next part.

"I know that you don't know it, but you're fine so fine." He sang, winking in James' direction. James shook his head at the blonde, smiling.

The two eventually finished off the song, unintentionally singing to one another. Soon after, the song _Tonight I'm loving you_ by Enrique Iglesias came one and James instantly became quite as the beat flowed through the car. Kendall shot him a look, surprised that he wasn't singing right away. The hockey captain just shrugged and smiled, deciding it'll be his turn to sing. James squirmed in his seat, face heating up when Kendall began to beautifully sing the lyrics.

"I know you want me. I made it obvious that I want you too." When Kendall sung that part, he gave a heated glance James' way, giving the blushing model a flirtatious wink. James blushed a shade darker, averting his eyes from Kendall's green orbs. "So put it on me. Let's remove the space between me and you." James bit his lip as Kendall continued to sing the sex song to him. He turned his head to look out the window, his body temperature suddenly heating up. He crossed his legs trying to hide the painful erection that was slowly beginning to form. He had no idea why Kendall singing this song was suddenly turning him on. He tried his hardest to block out the blonde's husky, lust filled voice by thinking of dead puppies, but it was kind of hard when he was literally singing right in his ear. James couldn't take it anymore when Kendall began to sing the next part. "Now rock your body. Damn, I like the way that you move. So give it to me, oh-" James had quickly hit the power off button of the radio, giving Kendall a sheepish grin when the blonde shot him a questioning look.

"Sorry, just…hated that song." He lied, legs still crossed as he leaned back in his seat, staring back out the window with burning cheeks.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at him, letting his eyes travel down the brunette's body, he smirk when he saw his little situation.

About 15 minutes later, Kendall pulled the car up into the parking lot of the _Golden Gym_. James let out a sigh of relief when he stepped out of the car. His erection had went away just as fast as it came along. He was just happy Kendall didn't sing anymore sexual songs to get him all riled up again. James hugged his jacket close to his body, a chill shiver running throughout his body as the light wind blew past him, tinting his cheeks a dusty roseate. The model then looked up at the workout building, eyes widening with how big it was. James had never been to this place before. Whenever he worked out he just went down to the YMCA a few blocks away from his home, or he just went to his personal trainer. James leaned against the car, still hugging his jacket close as he waited for Kendall to get out of the car. Once the blonde did, James lifted himself from the car walking to stand in front of him. Kendall raised an eyebrow at the sudden closeness. James blushed, taking a step back. He opened his mouth to speak when a sudden flash blinded him.

"What the fuck? Why is the paparazzi here?" James asked, his face scrunched up in annoyance.

"Because sweetie, this is the big boy's gym. All the celebrities come here." James glared as Kendall laughed at him. He turned around to start walking into the building when Kendall pulled him back. "Plus," the blonde whispered hotly in his ear. "I think they want a show."

James shuddered as Kendall began to kiss his neck. His eyes widened when the blonde bit down. James quickly jammed him in the stomach, Kendall pulling back in an instant, doubling over. James turned to smile innocently at him.

"Whoops, my arm slipped." He said, shrugging cutely as he skipped to the doors. Kendall glared at him, but soon followed.

They reached the front desk, the lady there asking if they had memberships. James looked over at Kendall with a worried look, making the blonde smirk at his cuteness.

"Relax, I'll give you a guest pass." He assured him, James smiling sweetly at him.

"Okay, do you have your card?" The lady asked Kendall, not taking her eyes off her computer.

Kendall dug in his pocket, pulling out his wallet he quickly found his card, swiping it under the scanner. The lady's eyes widen, her head snapping up as the name appeared across the screen. She squealed in excitement, finding her cheeks flare up as her eyes landed on the two celebrities in front of her.

"Oh my gosh! Y-you're Kendall Knight and James Diamond! Oh, you are so cure together!" She said in one quick rush.

Kendall chucked as James smiled a dashing smile her way.

"Thank you." James said, his already rosy cheeks heating up when Kendall wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"N-no! Thank you, and enjoy your workout." The lady stuttered, smiling brightly as the two walked off. Guess it was her lucky day she came to work.

Kendall and James walked up the few flight of stairs it took to get to the main gym. Once there, James took off his sunglasses and placed them on the counter where a bunch of magazines were placed. His eyes landed on a people's magazine where he and Kendall were on the front cover. He picked it up, turning just in time to see Kendall shrugging off his hoodie. James' jaw dropped, mouth watering as he took in the sight of Kendall. The blonde was wearing one of his hockey shirts, the sleeves ripped on both sides showing off his biceps and toned chest. The back of the shirt held his full name and jersey number. James finally got a closer look at the tattoo on Kendall's right bicep. The tattoo was of a cross with vines wrapping all around it. In the middle of the cross read 'R.I.P. 1964-2008'. James didn't have time to analyze the tattoo any farther due to Kendall turning to face him. The blonde raised a questioning eyebrow at the model as he hung up his hoodie on the coat rack.

James blinked a couple of times, turning to go in the direction of the treadmills. Kendall immediately walked over to the weights, sitting down on a bench in front of a mirror that gave him a perfect view of James's back side. He licked his lips as he saw James plug up his head phones to his phone, scrolling through it before he found a decent song to start working out to. He watched the pretty male press a couple of buttons on the treadmill before he started to jog slowly. Kendall smirked, pulling out his cellphone, he snapped a picture of James. He edited the picture before uploading it to his instagram and twitter. Kendall set his phone back into his short pockets before picking up two 80 pound weights and began to pump his arms.

James slowed down his jogging to a fast walk when his phone had light up from the cup holder of the treadmill. He pulled out an ear bud, undoing his pattern lock, pulling down his notification bar to click on the new twitter notification.

'Who knew I would get the perfect view while working out. ;) JamesDiamond' - KendallKnight

James scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion just as the picture that followed the tweet loaded up. He gasped, face heating up as he stared at the picture of him jogging a big circle around his butt with an arrow pointing to it. James looked behind him, seeing Kendall smirking at him through the mirror as he continued to pump his weights. James rolled his eyes, hitting the reply button.

'If I knew you were just going to stare at my ass the entire time, we could have just stayed at the hotel. ;* KendallKnight' - JamesDiamond

James smirked to himself when he heard Kendall let out a groan of frustration moments later. He increased the speed of the treadmill, putting back in his ear bud.

"Stop staring at my ass." James called over his shoulder.

Thirty minutes later, James found himself drenched in sweat, breathing hard. He turned off the treadmill, climbed off. James shrugged off his jacket, hanging it alongside Kendall's. He walked over to the vending machine pulling out two dollars to but himself a water. James took a long chug of the cold refreshment. He looked around the gym, noticing Kendall was nowhere in sight. James was all alone, besides the old guy on the mountain climber watching an old football game on the TV.

James walked into the other workout room next door. He found a couple of guys going at it at a punching bag and some other's doing push up and pull ups. James' eyes roamed around the rather roomy area, hazel pools landing on a certain blonde in a corner. James walked in, giving shy smiles to the guys that would whistle at him. He walked over to Kendall who was lying on his back on a bench as he bench-pressed, his eyes closed as he tried focusing. The pretty boy stopped in front of him, watching for a few minutes as Kendall would pump the weight up and down.

"Isn't this a little dangerous without a spotter?" James suddenly blurted out.

Kendall's eyes immediately snapped opened as the sound of the model's voice. His eyes traveled up James' body until they landed on the beauty's face. Kendall noticed James breathing a little hard and instantly became concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked placing the weight back to its respected place.

James furrowed his eyebrows in question, wondering what Kendall was talking about.

"What? Yeah, I just got off the treadmill."

Kendall sat up on the bench, grabbing the water bottle from James' hand, he took a long drink. The blonde finished off the bottle and tossed it into a nearby trash can. He wiped the water that was on his mouth off with the back of his hand, chuckling.

"You went that hard?" He asked James, standing up to stretch his muscles. James could only nod his head, finding that his voice had suddenly disappeared as he started at Kendall's toned body. "So what's up? Are you ready to leave?" Kendall asked, bringing James out of his daze. Kendall had pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time only to find out they had been here for almost an hour.

James nodded his head when Kendall looked up at him with those memorizing green eyes. He blushed a little when the blonde smiled at him. Kendall got up from the bench as James turned around to start walking back to the other room. He couldn't help but let his eyes travel to James' firm butt as he trailed behind him. He licked his lips as he watched the brunette's but bounce with each and every step he took. Kendall gave a dirty look to the guys that whistled at James when they passed by. The blonde didn't like how they were staring at James like he was a piece of meat, so the hockey player wrapped and arm around James' waist, bringing him close to his body. He placed a few butterfly kisses to James' neck, smirking when the whistles died down. James craned his neck back, giving Kendall the 'look'. The blonde only shrugged innocently, winking at the young model.

* * *

James shivered, his teeth clattering together as the cold wind whipped around. Twenty minutes ago, Kendall and James had left the gym and decided to get some lunch. James, however, had no idea why the blonde insisted on them eating their lunch outside. It was windy beyond belief and James' hair kept going all over the place. The sky looked as if it were going to rain at any minute, people had their umbrellas in their hands just in case that did happen. James was rubbing up and down his arms, trying to stay as warm as possible. He hated how easily he got cold.

Kendall was biting his lip, looking over the lunch menu. He had noticed James shivering five minutes ago and couldn't help but to laugh. He set his menu down, grabbing the hem of his hoodie to pull it over his head. He held it out to James, the brunette taking it with a small smile. The blonde swore he felt his heart swell, stomach fluttering when James situated the hoodie on his body.

"So." Kendall started, gaining James' attention. He felt his face heat up slightly when James flashed those innocent puppy dog eyes at him, but played it off as the wind tinting his cheeks. James sipped from his straw, encouraging the blonde to continue on. "My friend Dak, you know number fifteen that plays on the same team as me. Well, last night he purposed to his girlfriend and tonight they are going to celebrate at the Hyde Lounge. He invited me and some of the other teammates. And since you know, we are supposed to be getting a lot of exposure, I figured I might as well bring you along."

James took another sip from his orange juice as Kendall sat back in his chair. The pretty boy nodded his head in thought, taking one last sip.

"So in other words you want me to be your date?" James asked and Kendall bit his bottom lip, nodding his head.

"Yup, pretty much."

James smiled at him, shaking his head lightly.

"Well I would love to." He teased, making Kendall roll his eyes. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

Kendall just smiled, going back to look at his menu when he remembered something.

"Oh yea," he stared, gaining James' attention once more. "Act like you really love me."

James arched up a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "I know? We do it all the time in public." He said.

But Kendall shook his head. "No I mean like you are really in love with me. Like you do everything I say or you won't get my dick for that night."

James rose both eyebrows at this, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked, voice going into a defensive tone.

Kendall raised both hands in defense, giving James a sheepish grin. "I may have told the guys that you are kind of my bitch and kind of beg for my dick all the time." Kendall said quickly, hoping James wouldn't hear him.

James sat with his mouth opened wide, face flushing a scarlet red. His face twisted up in anger, hands balling into a fist.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" He almost screamed at the blonde. Kendall winced at his suddenly loud voice.

"It's not that big of a deal." Kendall said quietly, trying to keep the situation calm as to not draw any attention. James laughed dryly at that.

"Not a fucking big deal. You make me sound like some stupid slut!" James snapped.

"Well maybe you are."

*SLAP*

Kendall held onto the left side of his face as he saw James storming off. He growled as his eyes narrowed at the heated model.

"That bitch!" He hissed under his breath before following after James.

* * *

"Kendall!" Said blonde smiled, laughing as his teammates shouted his name when he appeared at the table. Kendall and James had just entered the Hyde Lounge, after many photographers and reviewers bombed them with several questions and pictures. The couple had gotten a lot of compliments on their outfits tonight and a lot of photographers wanted to get a snap of them. Kendall was wearing a green and white spotted button up with his brand new Choose 180 necklace and grey slacks that held his white suspenders. He had on a white hat which had his name written across the front in big, green letters. To finish off the outfit, Kendall had on his green and white vans. James was wearing a blue and white checkered dress shirt of his own. His long legs were covered in a nice fitted pair of a dark blue skinny jeans and a simple pair of white convers to complete his outfit.

James watched as Kendall did a 'bro hug' with one of his teammates before returning his arm around James' waist.

"Oo, and sexy model." A muscular redhead with deep sea blue eyes said, whistling at James. The other guys at the rounded tabled laughed loudly, some shaking their head at their ridiculous friend while others started to eye fuck James.

Kendall noticed this and pulled James tighter to his body, giving off a fake laugh with a roll of his eyes. James blushed at the action, smiling shyly at table.

"Guys, this is _my _boyfriend, James Diamond." Kendall introduce, giving James a small peck to his cheek. James bit his bottom lip, trying his hardest not to roll his eyes at Kendall. He was still upset about the whole lunch incident. The table greeted James with the same greeting they had done with Kendall. Kendall pointed to the redhead, "James, that's Andrew Kruse." The redhead, Andrew, waved at James, nodding his head. James returned the gesture as Kendall went around the tabled introducing his teammates. "That's Jett Stetson, Brian Sanders, Richard Wilmore and Jacob Rogers." Kendall pointed to them all rather quickly, moving his hand to the male he had hugged and a female sitting next to him. "And this would be our engaged couple." The rest of the table 'oo'ed when Kendall said this, making the girl blush and the male shake his head laughing. "This is Dak Zevon and his fiancé Camille Rogers, Jacob is her little brother."

Once Kendall was done with introducing everybody, he took the available seat between Dak and Andrew, leaving James to stand there all alone. The only seat left was between Jett and Brian, but this entire time James had showed up, they have been eating him up like he was some eye candy. Kendall noticed James about to sit between the two horny players when he called out to him.

"Babe." He said, gaining everyone's attention. Kendall tried hiding his smirk, trying to put on an innocent look instead.

"What?" James said, his tone wasn't rude but it sure as hell wasn't friendly either. James raised an eyebrow when Kendall only patted his lap. James smiled innocently at him and pointed to the empty seat. "I'll just sit right there."

"Babe, come sit on my lap." Kendall commanded and now James raised both of his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why would I sit on your lap if there is an empty seat right there?"

"James!" Kendall barked out, giving a nervous laugh when his teammates were looking back and forth between them. James blinked his eyes, picking up the awkward tension they had just built. He smiled dumbly then went to go sit on Kendall's lap. "Next time, just do what I say." Kendall whispered in his ear once he was situated. James only rolled his eyes, resting his elbows on the tabled and leaning his head on his hands. Kendall turned to the rest of the tabled pointing at James in his lap, "This is why you have to keep them in check." He commented, smirking when the tabled roared in laughter. Jams shot up quickly, jamming Kendall rather hard in his side. "Hmm, I was only kidding." He said, pressing a kiss to James jaw.

"Aw, you guys are so precious." James heard the girl, Camille say. He looked over at her, giving off his fakest loveable smile.

"Yeah, I'm surprised K-Dawg has finally found someone." Dak said, leaning back in his chair to wrap and arm around his fiancé's shoulders.

James snorted at the nickname. "K-Dawg?" He asked right before he burst in a fit of laughter, the rest of the guys joining him, even though there was nothing funny.

Kendall blushed as James continued to laugh at him. He pinched the brunette's hip, making him squeal. "That is so not funny." Kendall said, resting his head on James' shoulder.

"Yes it is! I'm going to start calling you that now. K-Dawg bear." James teased, clutching his stomach as he began to giggle.

"You have such an adorable laugh." Brian blurted out, mesmerized by the model's beauty. Everything about the brunette model was just perfect in his grey eyes.

James blushed the same time Kendall arched up a thick eyebrow.

"Thank you." The model said softly. Kendall glared at his teammate, wrapping his arms tight around James.

"So captain, have you talked to couch lately?" Jacob asked, gaining Kendall's attention. And just like that, hockey became the center of the conversation.

An hour later, James had found himself bored shitless. From the time they arrived to the club to now, Kendall had been acting like some possessive, commanding prick and it was annoying James to no end. Every time someone gave James a compliment, Kendall would begin to kiss up on his neck or even his lips to show who James belonged to. All they did was talk about hockey and some other irrelevant shit James didn't care about. They had a couple of drinks here and there, a couple of shots, but James was still sober. Honestly, James was regretting coming here with Kendall, he would rather be back at the hotel watching cartoons or something.

James took another sip from his strawberry-kiwi cocktail when the DJ started to play Jason DeRulo's new single 'Talk Dirty'. James' eyes instantly lit up as he turned his body around in Kendall's lap, hands playing with blonde hair that lingered the hockey player's neck. He gave his best imitation of the puppy dog eyes.

"Can we go dance?" He asked, because really it was the least Kendall could do since James had to sit here and pretend to be his bitch.

Kendall raised a bushy brow, taking a long swing from his beer bottle. He shook his had no, making a face. "I can't dance."

James dropped his arms from around the blonde's neck, letting out a huff of frustration. He crossed his arms over his chest as he pouted. Suddenly, Brian spoke up.

"I'll dance with you, James." He said, making said model's eyes lit up once more.

"M-me too!" Jett said, raising a hand.

James clapped, smiling wide as he got off of Kendall's lap. "Great, let's go." He said, walking to the dance floor until he remembered something. He walked back over to Kendall, rubbing his hands down the blonde's chest he whispered in his ear.

Dak and the remain people at the table all raised their eyebrows when Kendall began to blush widely his eyes going dark as James just smirked evilly, Brain and Jett pulling him to the dance floor. Kendall turned his body around to where the dance floor was; he glared as he saw the sight of James swinging his hips back and forth. The hockey captain growled low in his throat before taking another long swing of his beer.

"So, I like him." Dak spoke, smirking when Kendall turned his glare onto him.

Over on the dance floor, James was finally, _finally_ having a good time. He was dancing with two very attractive men and he didn't feel like he was being pulled down. James and Jett laughed as Brian attempted to do a backflip, but almost ended up landing on his face. The pretty boy threw his hands up in the hair as he swung his hips. Jett and Brian could only watch the model with lust filled eyes. James smiled brightly at them, taking in their stares.

"What, are you guys just going to stand there the whole time or dance with me?" He asked, giving them a flirtatious wink. Jett blushed as Brian just licked his lips.

"Jett, if Kendall isn't going to treat that well," He gestured over James' body, "Then I will." With that said, Brain took a step forward and wrapped his big, muscular arms around James' waist, his own body moving with James'.

Jett bit his bottom lip, not sure if he really wanted to push their captain. They all knew Kendall had a temper and you just don't push him to where he got extremely mad. The blonde/brownish male only shrugged his shoulders and decided to join in on the dancing. James laughed as they all began grinding up on each other. As the song was ending, another idea popped into the hazel eyed beauty's head.

"We should go get shots!" James hollered over the music. Brain nodded his head eagerly, grabbing a hold into James' wrist to start pulling them over to the bar. Jett stopped them however, looking back over to their tabled where Kendall was sitting shooting daggers at them.

"W-what about Kendall? I don't think he'll like this." He asked, and James' smiled instantly dropped.

"Who cares what Kendall wants? Let's just have some fun." James said, trying to encourage the surprisingly shy male.

"Yeah, Jett. Let's not ruin pretty boy's fun over here." Brain them grabbed a hold of Jett's arm and dragged them all over to the bar.

Kendall was taking shot after shot as he continued to sit at the table, angry as ever. He was the only one left sitting at the table. Jason and Andrew had went to go mingle with some people. Richard had left over twenty minutes ago to go check up on his wife and new born. Camille and Dak had just excused themselves to god knows where and James was still dancing with Brian and Jett. Kendall was beyond pissed at that. He saw the way Brian was trying to seduce the pretty boy. He saw them go to the bar fifteen minutes ago, chugging down shot after shot. Kendall continued to watch as James would swing his hips violently, the way he would pop his butt, go down to the floor then right back up. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, maybe it was the way Kendall was naturally attacked to James, but the blonde was slowly raging on a hard on. His once vibrant emerald eyes slowly turning to a forest green as lust took control of his body. Kendall took one last shot, hissing as the liquid burned down his throat. He sat for a minute, taking in the buzzing sensation running through his mind. The blonde got up from the table, hand immediately shooting to grab a hold of a chair as his vision became blurry. He waited until he wasn't dizzy anymore before he wobbled his way over to the dance floor.

James wasn't aware to his surroundings. Everything was a complete messy blur. He was just dancing wildly, having a great time when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. The pretty boy turned around so fast he became dizzy and if I weren't for the arms holding him up, he would have fell straight to the ground. James' vision eventually cleared up and he saw Kendall standing in front of him. He smiled brightly, throwing his arms around his 'boyfriend', giggling all about.

"Kendall!" He squealed, head thrown back as he began laughing hysterically. Yeah, he was totally fucked up. Kendall smiled at him, rocking their hips slowly to the beat.

"Hey baby." He said, placing a messy kiss to the model's pouty lips. James' eyes widen and he slammed his hands on Kendall's chest.

"No." He said, when he pushed the blonde back. "I just remembered I'm mad at you." James then crossed his arms over his chest, pouting childishly.

"Aw, come on babe. I love you." Kendall said, proceeding to plant little kisses on James' neck.

The pretty boy whined softly, hands fisting the front of Kendall's shirt. James squealed when Kendall began to back them into a wall, the blonde attaching their lips together in a mess lip lock. James moaned quietly in the kiss, their tongues battling around for dominance. James broke the kiss when the need for air became demanding.

"Seeing you dancing made me so fucking hard." Kendall panted harshly in the brunette's ear, grinding their hips together. James threw his head back against the wall, breathing rather hard when their clothed erections brushed against one another.

"K-Kendall." He panted, eye shut tight as Kendall bit down on his ear lobe.

"Fuck, I want you so bad, babe." Kendall groaned, attaching his lips to James' neck once more.

James' body shook with excitement at the sound of that. He grabbed Kendall roughly by the back of his neck, yanking the blonde's head forward to smash their lips together. "Then take me." He mumbled against the other's lips.

Kendall didn't waste any time after that. He eagerly gripped James by the wrist, dragging the boy out of the club. There were a few step backs here and there when the two would engage in a sloppy lip lock, but they managed to make it to Kendall's car in under three minutes. The normally thirty minute drive it takes to get back to the hotel from the club was a ten minute drive. Sure, Kendall was speeding just a little bit, sure he had swerved the car in the wrong lane and drove through more red lights than he could count, but the blonde was not about to give up the opportunity to fuck James Diamond.

Kendall had finally made it back to the hotel, parking the car in two different parking spaces. He hurriedly got out of his side and raced to the other to drag James into the hotel. Once the two were in the elevator, Kendall wasted no time in pinning James against the wall. He gripped the pretty boy right leg by his thigh, hosting the leg onto his waist. James' hands were fumbling with Kendall's hat, moaning as the blonde rolled their hips together, their lips biting and sucking at one another.

The elevator dinged a little too quickly for their liking, but the two practically ran down the hallway to their room. Shoes and socks were dismissed as soon as the door opened. Kendall led James over to the bed, hands roaming every inch of his body as he began to unbutton the brunette's shirt.

James had finally tossed Kendall's hat to the side, running his hands through the soft blonde locks. James then let his own hands go to the button of Kendall's shirt, trying to undo it but finding it rather hard. James groaned in frustration when he couldn't get the button out of the hole.

"Why is this so goddamn hard?" James said breathlessly, looking up at Kendall with dark eyes. The blonde only chuckled, having succeed at getting James' shirt off minutes ago. He brought his hand to his shirt, getting ready to take it off when James swatted his hand away. "No, I got it." The pretty boy whined. He then gripped the top of Kendall's shirt and ripped it open, button's flying everywhere.

Kendall gasped in shock as he looked down at his now ruined shirt. "Hey, that was a very expensive shirt!" He exclaimed and James only rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll buy you a new one. Now are you going to fuck me or what?" All thoughts of his shirt left Kendall's mind once James said this. The blonde patted his hips, telling him to go on the bed and wait for him.

Kendall had shimmied his way out of his slacks and boxers, leaving himself completely exposed. He had crawled up on the bed until his face was hovering above James'. He brought his head down, their lips meeting in a slow, sensual kiss. Kendall's hands rubbed up and down James' sides, stopping when they rested on the front of the model's jeans. Kendall unbuttoned them, slowly bringing them down James' long, tan legs. He threw the pants in a random direction over his shoulder. Kendall broke the kiss, his lips traveling down James' body, kissing every inch of skin that was available. The blonde kissed James' clothed cock, spreading the models legs to start kissing his thighs. He loved the way James was panting softly, his name rolling ever so smoothly off of the younger males' tongue. Kendall licked at the inside of the hairless thigh before biting down, smirking when James cried out. He began to suck on the thigh, leaving a mark. When he was satisfied with his creation, he moved over to James' other thigh, giving it the same treatment. James' hands were gripping Kendall's hair tightly, his back arching as he continued to squeal out in pleasure.

"Kendall." He breathed out, making the muscular blonde snap his head up. "K-Kendall, please." Kendall chuckled, giving James' thigh one last kiss before leaning up. He peeled down James' underwear, throwing them in the same direction as his pants. Kendall then spat in his, using his spit as lube, he rubbed his hand up and down his length.

Kendall had finished moisturizing his dick with his saliva. He tapped James' hole with his tip a few times before slowly inching in. James' grip on the bed sheets tightened as Kendall's tip broke past the brim of his entrance. The blonde's eyes widen, mouth going dry as James' insides welcomed his dick with a deliciously tight hug. James whimpering all the while.

"Oh my, fuuuuck." Kendall groaned, closing his eyes as he was now balls deep within the model beneath him. He had no idea the brunette was _this_ tight, but he wasn't complaining.

The two fell silent, the only sounds emitting from their mouths were their harsh pants. Kendall shifted a bit trying to get comfortable, James shuddering at the sudden fond movement. The blonde hockey player looked down at their conjoined lower halves, growly deep within his throat at the sight. He leaned his body more into James, the pretty boy's knees now to his chest making Kendall go in deeper. James' breath hitched at this, catching Kendall's attention. Kendall took in the sight of James, watching the beads of sweat rolling down his tan skin. Kendall watched the way James was white knuckling the bed sheets, his eyes shut tight, his body trembling.

Kendall hovered over him, their faces just inches apart. He swallowed hard, before speaking, softly. "P-please tell me you are good." The blonde said because really, he was having a rather hard time not to just start fucking the body under him hard. James cracked open his eyes, using one hand to grip Kendall's Choose 180 necklace, he pulled the blonde down, crushing their lips together. Kendall took this as his cue and pulled his hips back only to roll them back in slowly. Both males moaning lowly within the kiss as Kendall repeated the action again and again.

James eventually broke off the kiss as Kendall began to pick up the pace. He rolled his head to the side, fingers holding on desperately to the sheets as Kendall thrust into him.

"O-oh yea. F-fuck!" James moaned out in ecstasy.

Kendall had leaned back from James' body, allowing the model to wrap his smooth legs around his waist. His hands had left James' thighs, they now placed on either side of the brunette's head. Kendall smiled down at him when he heard him moan out.

"Feel good?" He asked, giving an extra hard thrust James' way.

James cried out, back arching with his eyes shut tight as he nodded his head. "S-so good."

Kendall smirked down at him, groaning when James tightened his legs around his waist, his heels digging in the blonde's lower back. The blonde leaned his body forward once more, making their chest touch just about. Kendall positioned his arms to where he was resting on his forearms. He swooped down to capture James' natural pouty lips with his own as his thrust picked up. Their tongues clashed together, spit being exchanged and teeth scraping against one another.

The sound of skin slapping against skin soon filled the room along with their harsh breathing, moans and groans, and the squeaking of the bed.

The two broke apart when the need for air became an issue, a string of saliva connecting them momentarily. Kendall licked his lips greedily as he attached his lips to James' exposed neck. The model gasped, tilting his head back to give Kendall more room as he proceed in leaving yet another mark on James' body. James' hands had found their way to Kendall's shoulders. He clawed at the pale skin as their bodies moved as one, little pants of air entering and exiting his mouth. James tugged at Kendall's shoulders, pulling the blonde away from his neck before he had a chance to admire his new creation, he brought the blonde's head down, their lips locking in a much needed, hungry, messy kiss.

James moaned within the kiss, his left leg slipping from Kendall's waist. The hockey player noticed this and gripped the tan leg by the foot, giving James' right leg the same treatment.

"Oh! O-oh, shit!" James suddenly cried out when Kendall's tip struck his sweet spot. James' legs were shaking violently at this point, his nails digging into Kendall's pale flesh, making said blonde hiss out at the pain.

"God damn!" Kendall groaned at the feeling of James' walls clenching and unclenching around his length. He held both of James' legs in one hand, the other slapping the brunette's thighs over and over. He rolled his hips at a rapid pace, trying to pleasure the model with all he could muster up.

Eventually, Kendall had forced James' legs upon his shoulders, his knees resting on either side of the willing body beneath him. His hands were gripping the headboard above them, holding on for leverage as he continued to fuck the model harder and deeper.

"Oh, oh god! Ngh, oh! _Ahahah, ngh!_ Ken~" James choked on his breath as Kendall's dick would hit his prostate with each and every thrust to his bottom. James' legs locked around Kendall's neck by the ankle, giving the blonde the perfect position to strike his prostate.

Kendall smirked down at the brunette, taking in his flushed face and sweaty body. He gabbed James' right leg by the knee, leaning down a bit so his face was now to his thigh. Kendall began to lick eagerly on James' thigh, biting down to make the model scream out. James' hands immediately flew to Kendall's golden locks, tugging and pulling at them as he blonde continued suck the inside of his smooth, tanned thigh.

The new position made Kendall's thrust falter, his dick slipping out of James for a split second. James whined at the sudden lost, his chest heaving up and down dangerously as he looked up at Kendall. The blonde cursed under his breath, grabbing his throbbing dick he shoved forward, back into James' tight asshole.

"Oh fuck! Kendall!" James screamed as Kendall's length rubbed up against his walls.

"Fuuuck!" Kendall dragged out when James' insides squeezed dangerously tight around him.

James once again had his legs thrown around Kendall's neck, his hands in the blonde's hair. Kendall's own hands were placed to James' shoulders, using them as leverage as he began thrusting fast and hard into James' bubbled ass.

Kendall's gritted his teeth, necklace bouncing against his chest, his eyebrows scrunched together as he continued to pound into James. His grip on James' shoulders tightened, his eyes shifting from James' flushed face and to where the pretty boy's butt was swallowing Kendall completely. Kendall's jaw dropped open as he looked back up at James' face, the model moaning his name over and over as the hockey player's hips bucked widely, their orgasms approaching rapidly.

James whimpered, him having a hard time breathing when Kendall found his sweet spot once more. He opened his eyes, hooded hazel clashing with a bottle green. James smiled up breathlessly at Kendall, the blonde returning one just as well. The tan skinned male bit his bottom lip, long eyelashes batting when the male above him licked his lips hungrily. James gripped Kendall's hair, hard, tugging the blonde's head down to where he connected their lips in a sloppy kiss, spit dribbling down their chins as their tongues danced around one another.

Kendall gave another hard thrust James' way, nearly taking the life out of the brunette. The blonde let out a shaky moan when James bit down on his bottom lip, nearly drawing blood, to muffle his screams of pleasure as his orgasm ripped through his body, rope after rope of cum splattering on his glossy chest.

Kendall's lust filled eyes widen when James' walls clenched onto his dick. He gave a couple of more deep thrust before his hips stilled and, he too, spilled his release deep within the spent model, a deep groan escaping his mouth. James dropped his legs from around Kendall's shoulders, wrapping his lips around the blonde's neck instead. He let out a muffled cry against Kendall's salty neck as the blonde continued to pound in him, finishing off his high. He gave one last hard thrust into the brunette, making sure to hit his prostate dead on, before he collapsed on top of the energy-less model.

James grunted at the sudden weight, he wrapped his legs back around Kendall's waist as the blonde buried his face in the crook of his neck. Kendall didn't bother to pull out of James and he could feel his seed sliding out of the stretched butthole, down his length. He sighed contently as James continued to bite at his neck.

The smell of sweat and alcohol soon filled their nostrils and they both made a face. The only sound now filling the room were their harsh breathing, them both not saying a thing waiting until their breath returned to normal. A few moments later, Kendal placed a sweet kiss to James' shoulder's gaining the model's attention. James raised an eyebrow as Kendall rested his head on his shoulder, green eyes slowly returning to their vibrant emerald green. The hockey player pouted up slightly at James, making the brunette's already flushed cheeks tint to a dark red hue.

"Is the fun already over?" Kendall whined in a childish voice, making James giggle a bit. The model threaded his fingers through Kendall's dishevel hair, his fingers getting stuck in the tangled mess. He laughed again when Kendall hissed at his hair being tugged.

"Oh please, you know you like it rough." James said, a teasing, drunken smile lingering on his lips.

Kendall smiled back, sitting up to where he was hovering over James once more. He leaned down to press their lips together in a slow, sweet kiss. Kendall began to roll his hips once more, feeling his soft dick beginning to harden again. Kendall smirked against James' lips when the younger male let out a small whine. He pulled back from the kiss, letting his lips travel down James' jaw until they were resting against the brunette's chest. He looked up at James when the model breathed out his name, his eyes slowly turning to a rich black. Kendall smiled at him, pulling his hips back to plunge them back into James. He winked up at the model whispering, "Round two?"

James laughed, nodding his head as he wrapped his arms around Kendall's shoulders, bringing the pale man up to his lips, as they engaged in round after round after round.

* * *

James awoke the next morning with a painful groan. His head was pounding from an unknown headache and the sunlight reflecting through the thin curtains were doing no help. He cracked open an eyelid, only to close it quickly and groan again. A hand shot up to his head as he gripped at his hair, trying to get rid the headache. James stretched his arms above his head, only to regret it later when a sudden pain flew up his backside. Come to think of it, his entire body ached all over, especially his ass. James' eyebrows furrowed together in confusing, heart racing up when he heard a snore and faint mumbling come beside him. He quickly shot up in the bed, knocking the arm he hadn't notice that was wrapped around his waist off. He snapped his head over to the left, vision going dizzy for a few moments from his hangover. James gripped at his head, squeezing his eyes shut as his head began to pound once more. He slowly cracked open his eyes, hazel pools widening in horror when he saw Kendall laying on his back, bare exposed chest covered with many hickies. The blanket was barely covering his lower half and James only figured what he was naked underneath the covers as well.

James then looked down at his own body, a small shriek leaving his lips when saw he was naked as well. James quickly detangled himself from the bed sheets, nearly fumbling to the ground as he tried to detach himself from the bed. He ranked his body over in the full size mirror rested on the wall near the bed. His eyes widen in absolute terror, a high-pitched shriek erupting from his mouth, not caring if he woke Kendall up. All thoughts of a headache left James' mind as he continued to stare at himself, fingers dancing across all the numerous hickies, he's guessing, Kendall had not failed to leave on his body. A cold chill ran down his body when he heard Kendall groan, mumbling incoherent words.

"Fuck! My fucking head hurts!" James heard Kendall say, his heart nearly dropping as flashed from the previous night began to fill his brain. He remembered him and Kendall fucking time after time, though he doesn't nearly remember every single detail, due to his memory being a bit hazy.

"Shit." James mumbled, a hand going to his forehead as his headache was slowly returning.

"Why am I naked, and can someone please block out the fucking sun?" Kendall said, bottle green eyes going dark from his hangover. Yeah, the blonde wasn't much of a morning person, and to have a pounding headache, he was sure to be the biggest dick in the world right now.

Kendall seemed to now notice James standing in the mirror, trembling slightly as his naked backside was exposed to the hockey player. Kendall's eyes widen when he put two and two together.

"Holy sh- Did we fuck?" He asked bluntly, his loud voice making James head pound even harder. He didn't know what to do at this point. He had totally forgotten that he was naked and his butt that Kendall took advantage of last night was facing Kendall.

James squeaked when he felt Kendall wrap his arms around him. He hadn't even heard the blonde get up from the bed, or better yet, he hadn't even seen him through the mirror, too wrapped up in his thoughts. James jumped out of Kendall's arms, searching the ground for his discarded clothing. Once he found his underwear, he slipped the on, gathering the rest of his clothing in his arms. He said nothing the entire time, avoiding eye contact with Kendall as the blonde just stood there. James got back onto his feet, trying his hardest to not look at Kendall's exposed member. He tried walking around the hockey player, but the blonde wouldn't move and the only way for James to get past him would be froe him to squeeze between the wall and Kendall. He took his chances, trying his hardest to not rub against Kendall's length. James had succeeded, getting ready to walk over to his suitcase when Kendall had gripped his wrist, yanking him back into his body; his strong arms wrapping around James' slim waist. James' breath hitched in his throat when Kendall's warm breath ghosted over his ear.

"We had sex." Kendall whispered in his ear, slowly rocking their bodies from side to side.

James big his bottom lips, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

"It was a mistake." He blurted out, voice barely above a whisper, but Kendall had heard him clear.

In an instant, the blonde dropped his arms from around his waist, he roughly turned James around by the shoulders, searching over the model's face to see if he was joking.

"What?" Kendall whispered, trying to make eye contact with James, but the model was refusing. "What?" He repeated, a bit louder this time, his loud voice making chills run up and down James' body.

"We were wasted last night, Kendall!" James laughed softly, voice sounding torn. "We had no idea what the fuck were doing."

"No, you wanted it last night, James. You knew exactly what we were doing." Kendall argued back, his voice cracking a bit, hands moving down to James' waist. He had no idea why he was getting so worked up over this. He's fucked plenty of people before, them saying the exact same thing James was saying but never had it affected the blonde. But know, hearing those words come from James' mouth just made the blonde's heart break, and he had absolutely no idea why.

James laughed again at Kendall's denial, shaking his head softly.

"Do you honestly think if I weren't drunk I would have sex with you?" James asked, cringing with how harsh his words sounded.

Kendall's eyebrows rose, him obviously a bit taken back by James' words. James saw the hurt flash through Kendall's emerald eyes, and bit his lip, feeling a bit guilty. He hadn't mean to hurt Kendall's feelings but what he said was completely true. He never wanted to have sex with Kendall in the first place, he didn't want to go there with the blonde because he knew feelings would get real and then he would be stuck in a hole. He didn't want Kendall to think that he had some sudden control over James' body just because they did it. No, James didn't want any of that and it was best if the two just pretended this had never happened and go back to hating one another.

Kendall continued to stare at James in shock, his grip on James' hips tightening. James cringed a little at the sudden pain, watching as Kendall's eyes began to darken with hatred, his jaw going set. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows together, eventually shaking his head. He shoved James back roughly, going to the other side of the bed to gather up his own clothing. He gave James one more hated look before storming off into the bathroom, slamming the door shut before locking it. James just sighed as he slumped down to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, he hid his face.

James was applying his makeup, listening to the faint sound of the TV. Kendall was lying on the bed, scrolling through his cell phone. It had been a couple of hours since the two had the argument and they were currently avoiding each other. No words had been spoken since then as they waited for 1:00 to come around. Logan had informed them that they couldn't leave until the afternoon, seeing as it would be good for paparazzi to get pictures of them leaving the hotel for good after almost spending a full month there. James sighed as he finished applying his tube of eyeliner. He set all his makeup back in his zebra print back, walking over to his suite case to place it in there. He straighten his back, making cure he had all his belongings ready to go. He pulled out his phone, checking the time to see it being 1:15. James glanced over at Kendall still on the bed and bit his lip.

"We can leave now." He said softly, Kendall's eyes snapping over to him.

The blonde gave him a blank look before turning his attention back to his phone. James just sighed, beginning to gather all his things together. A little while later, Kendall had hopped off the bed, gathering his own things. Soon enough, the two were in the elevator, no words being exchanged.

The elevator dinged, signaling that they were on the main floor. Kendall had put his phone away, getting ready to walk out when he noticed James struggling with all his bags. The hockey player rolled his eyes, quickly snatching one of James' bags.

James blushed at the sudden help, locking eyes with Kendall for a brief moment.

"Thank you." He said, but Kendall said nothing in return and walked out of the elevator to the front desk.

James smiled kindly at the lady telling them she hoped they enjoyed their stay and blah, blah, blah. The two made their way out of the lobby, to their parked cars. They first went to James' car, Kendall throwing the bag he held quickly in the trunk before making his way to his own car. James slowly put his things away, organizing stuff to make them all fit. Once he was done, he closed his trunk, noticing Kendall doing the same.

"So I guess I'll see you around?" James said, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot, hands shoved deep in his back pockets of his jeans.

Kendall gave him one last look before getting in his car, slamming the door shut and speeding off. James sighed, but did the same and went in the opposite direction of Kendall to his home.

* * *

**So this will probably be the longest chapter of the entire story. Seriously, this shit took me forever to write and it's 40 something pages on word. But ok, so who did not expect for out innocent Jamie to hurt Kendall like that? New twist, lol. So I tried to build up the sexually tension between the two in the chapter, that's probably why it's so goddamn long. But, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**~Kaylah : )**

**P.S. Happy Easter! : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I just want to apologize for the long wait. The school year is ending and teachers take this to thought as a perfect time to pile us with a shit load of work. So therefore I had to put writing on hold. So sorry. But thank you to everyone who had reviewed the last chapter. Yeah, some very intense things had happened. So shout out time: **

_**KattyBorz**_**: Hey, a new reviewer! I love it, but I reallyX30 love how you are loving this story. I hope you continue to read and review and love!**

_**Annabellex2**_**: Yeah, poor Kendall. It's kind of weird how the tables were turned. But who knows what James is thinking (Oh wait, I do. lol). Idk, maybe he'll express his feelings sooner or later. We'll just have to wait and see.**

_**LovingKames**_**: Laughed really hard at your review. Lol, I'm glad you're so into this story that your emotions got involved. I love it. Lol. Please continue to enjoy and read and love! **

_**Princess HiNaMi**_**: So I'm starting to think I have some really weird power to make people love my stories, because you are like the fifth person or so that says they hate reading stories like this but can't stop reading my story. Lol, it really makes me feel happy knowing that you guys are really into this story. And I hope you haven't lost interest just yet, this story is just getting started!**

_**BTRrockz10**_**: Well, at least we know there is one person out there that feels for James. Lol, but thank you for reviewing, glad you're enjoying this.**

_**Breanna Dominque**_**: Oh god…where do **_**I **_**start? Lol, so I just wanna say that your review really had me smiling like an idiot. Lol, tbh. Like, I just felt your emotions while reading your review. And thank you for that compliment. I wanted them 'making love' to be…different. Like them having dirty, but also loving, sex. You get me? Lol, but please continue to review and read and enjoy.**

_**TheUnknown**_**: thank you for your review. I'm glad you really loved the chapter. I hope you are still loving this story as it progresses on. **

_**Charlie-Rose94**_**: Glad you enjoyed the long chapter. It really took me a long time to write it. And idk, what is James doing? He just like, fucked everything up. But please continue to read! **

_**Alonewriter75**_**: Thank you for being the first to review. Aw, don't be angry with James, he had his reasons. Lol. And I think it's safe to say James loved, loved, loved Kendall topping him, because I know I do. And I'm glad you did too! And don't worry, more Kendall topping James will be coming soon. **

**So thank you to everyone for reading this story. I hope you guys stay with me and continue to read and review. Here's, finally, chapter six! Enjoy! : ) **

**P.s. Mistakes are mine. *shrugs***

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Beautiful, James! Very beautiful! The camera loves ya!"

James beamed, striking another pose as the heavy-thick accent photographer showered him with compliments. He was more than thrilled to be back in the modeling world. He hadn't realized just how much he missed it when he was off faking a love with Kendall. Speaking of Kendall, it has been a total month since the two, well you know what, and James hadn't seen him since. As soon as James had returned home, he had maybe a week of relaxation to clear his thoughts before Lucy started to book him modeling jobs. Logan had said they will arrange a meeting to discuss Kendall and James' future business, but both celebrities had been super busy. James with his modeling and Kendall had started back up hockey training. There had been a couple of times where the two saw each other out in the public, and lucky, no cameras had been around so they just walked pass one another like it was no big deal. James saw the hockey captain a couple of times on the Today's Show talking about how he was training little kids to play hockey and other things related to hockey. Whenever the reporters would ask about James, all Kendall would say is that they are still together then change the subject. The pretty boy, however, didn't miss the hurt that would flash across the blonde's eyes. James had tried forcing that night and day and any other thoughts related to that out of his mind. He hadn't told anybody, not even Carlos, about that night. He had no idea why he was keeping it a secret, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell his little secret. James was in denial about the whole thing, he just wanted to forget it had ever happened. James' thoughts then traveled on over to Kendall. He wondered if the blonde had told. He wondered if Kendall was keeping it a secret and trying to forget about those two days, too. James then frowned, remembering the hurt expression Kendall wore that day when he told him them being together was a mistake. He hadn't meant to hurt the blonde, but he didn't know what else to say. He was too in shock that he had actually gave himself up to Kendall in the first place.

"No, no, no! James, no sad face. What is going on?" The British accent of James' photographer brought him out of his daze.

James blinked a few times, clearly not understanding what she was talking about. He bit his bottom lip in embarrassment, the photographer, Liz, holding the camera in one hand, the other hand placed on her hip as she stared at the brunette model with a puzzled expression.

"S-sorry, Liz." James mumbled, before striking another pose, though there was no flash going off. Liz rolled her eyes, waving him off with the camera as she held her forehead in her hand.

"Wardrobe change, we are done with that section." Liz said, calling over the makeup artist and clothing designers as she walked off.

James sighed, slumping his shoulders as many people began to gather around him; applying on more makeup and giving him a new change of clothes. This was said to be a five hour shoot and they were currently on hour two and James was already beyond exhausted. They had been shooting back to back for the last two hours and James was just surprised he hasn't dropped yet. Lately, he had been feeling…different. He would throw up almost every morning and the slightest scents made him rush to the bathroom. One minute, he would be cranky and moody, on the verge of tears and then in the next, he would be the happiest thing in the world. The brunette had also picked up a bad eating habit in the last month. James would eat almost everything in sight, swallowing it down in one bite, then rushing off to the bathroom to throw it all up. James has absolutely no idea what was going on with him. He blames it on all the stress, though. Fashion week was fast approaching and James had to start preparing for it. He had many bookings with many different designers, them all wanting him to model their latest designs in the fashion show that was to be held in about three months. James honestly loved that many people wanted him to be the model of their designs, but sometimes it was just too much for the pretty boy. He just wanted to take a nice, long vacation to gather all his thoughts and really, just think about his life.

The sound of Liz's voice and snapping brought James back to reality. The makeup artist applied their last touches to James' face, making sure the brunette model looked perfect. They all walked off the set, just as Liz was handed back her camera. As Liz was setting up her camera, a lady in a bright pink scarf came towards James, spraying some substance on him. James' face immediately scrunched up in disapproval as she continued to spray every inch of his body with the horrid scent. James shot his photographer a look.

"It's the new Valentino Fragrance. They did a last minute call and wanted you to sponsor their colon." Liz explained, adjusting her camera in a perfect angle.

James rolled his eyes at the photographer. He roamed his hazel eyes around the set, until they landed on Lucy. Said manager was currently in the corner talking to the producer of the photo-shoot as they looked over a few pictures James had already took. James give her a dirty look the same time she turned to look at him. The blacked haired girl only shrugged her shoulders, giving James a sheepish grin. Great, just more time added on this damn session. James took the colon bottle from the young girl, trying his hardest not to show his annoyance. She gave him a sad smile before briefly walking off the set.

Liz looked into her camera and frowned. "We need more light!" She shouted, looking back into her camera as the white background James was standing on became almost blinding. She smiled, before standing straight, looking at the tan-skinned model. "Ok, James, give me your biggest smile. And look like you are really enjoying Valentino's colon."

James nodded, taking in a deep breath before mustering up his biggest smile. A flash went off and James' vision went blurry. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, grabbing at his head as it began to pound. James blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his mind. He opened up his eyes, only regretting it a minute later. Everything around him was extremely bright, almost blinding. His vision was blurry, everything spinning at a rapid pace. His stomach began to twist and turn, mouth watering. His head was pounding so hard that he couldn't hear a thing, only muffled voices. James dropped the bottle of colon as he clutched at his hair, crying out for the head ache to go away. James tried to wave off the helping hands, but found himself too weak; and the next thing he knew, his vision had went completely black.

* * *

Tan eye lids fluttered open softly, the owner of them groaning when the brightness of the room blinded hazel eyes. Long eyelashes fanned away quickly as the eyes tried to adjust the new, not so fond, lighting. James whined in the back of his throat as his vision finally cleared. He could make out the white tiled floor, brick walls and ceiling. James knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, trying to sit up in the soft bed, only to be pushed back down with small, soft hands. He jumped lightly, turning his head sharply, he came face to face with a worried Lucy.

"Lucy." He said, voice dry and raspy.

The manager let out a sigh of relief, rubbing her hands in a back and forth motion on James' shoulders.

"You really had me worried." She said, biting her bottom lip to hold back her emotions.

James only stared at her confused. "Why, what happened?"

Lucy brought a hand up to the model's forehead, checking for a temperature. Nothing.

"You blacked out at the photo-shoot, so we rushed you down to the emergency room." The half Asian woman explained with a sad frown.

James' eyes widen as he finally took in his surroundings. He quickly shot up in the hospital bed, trying his hardest to get rid of the blankets surrounding him.

"Lucy! The photo-shoot! We have to get back there!"

"Hey, James! Calm down and relax, will you? The photo-shoot is not important as your health." James sighed, finally giving up as Lucy went into her motherly mode. She sighed again, rubbing his forehead.

James lick his lips anxiety, sucking at his teeth every now and then.

"When do we get to leave?" He asked, looking around the room to find something to calm down his nerves. He absolutely hated hospitals, ever since his grandmother died in one when he was ten, he swore never to return back.

"Soon, hopefully. The doctors said you were drained and looked really sick so they are just running a few test. Why didn't you tell me you were feeling sick? We could have always rescheduled the photo-shoot so you could relax."

James shook his head at his manager, swatting her hand away from his head.

"It's not that big of a deal. I was fine and I am fine now."

Lucy frowned hard at him. "James-" She was cut off by the sound of the door opening, the doctor walking in with a small smile. Lucy moved to the other side of James' bed, giving the doctor room so he could examine on James.

"So how are you feeling, Mr. Diamond." He asked cheerfully, looking over at paper work on his clipboard.

"Much better than I did an hour before." James said with a soft sigh. The doctor nodded, pulling out his thermometer to check the brunette's temperature.

"That's good, that just means out pain killers have worked." James nodded his head as the doctor continued to check up on him. "Ok, James. Everything was cleared, just a little sick. I understand that you are model and have a very busy schedule, but if you want this baby to survive, you are going to have to reduce your schedule and not be so stressed out."

Both, Lucy and James, stared at the doctor with dropped jaws and wide eyes. Did he just say…baby?

"I'm sorry, but what?" James asked, trying to get his mind to wrap around the information the doctor just told him.

"From the looks of our paper work, you seem to be just about two months pregnant."

…

"What do you mean he's pregnant?" Kendall asked again for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the last minute. Kendall was just at the rink, going over some new hockey drills with his trainer when he got an urgent call from Logan saying that he needed to meet him at Roque Records because something serious was going on. Kendall was beyond confused, but packed up all his gear and told his trainer, Caleb, they would meet at the same time tomorrow. Kendall had raced down to Roque Records, going up to Logan's conference room to only be surprised when he saw Lucy and James in there too. Once everyone got settled, Lucy had shared the news with Kendall and Logan about James' condition, leaving both pale males in shock.

James rolled his hazel eyes at the disbelieving blonde. Maybe it was his mood swings talking, but the pretty boy was fed up with the blonde repeating the same question over and over.

"As in you planted your seed in me. You know, the cake is baking. There is a 'bundle of joy' growing inside me. You. Knocked. Me. Up. Do I have to give you a definition of the word or do you finally understand?" James said bitterly, Kendall snapping his head over at the brunette to glare at him.

"Well how do we even know it's mine?" He hissed out, bottled green eye boring holes in James' pretty head.

The model laughed dryly at that. 'So now he's denying his child. Didn't see that one coming.' James thought sarcastically to himself.

"Seriously? Why would I go out and sleep with someone else if I'm supposed to be dating you? I'm not stupid, ya know." James couldn't help but to laugh again at the blonde's denial.

"I don't know, you could have fooled me." Kendall said darkly, his glare not faltering.

James immediately stopped laughing, turning burning hazel eyes onto Kendall, his face heating up from the anger that was slowly rising in him.

"You know what Kendall!" James snapped, Kendall giving him a daring look to continue that thought.

"What?" Kendall barked and James bawled up his fist, using all his control to not jump across the table and slap the shit out of Kendall.

"Stop acting like a fucking child and grow the fu-"

"Enough!" Lucy finally shouted, finally having enough of the two adults' childish behavior. "I don't know what the hell is going on with you two, but we don't have time to worry about that." James and Kendall looked at each other, rolling their eyes. James looked away, crossing his arms over his chest, slumping in his seat while Kendall just rested his head on his hand, staring at the two managers before them.

"Yeah, Lucy is right. You two need to set aside your differences for now so we can figure out what to do." Logan said with a sigh, running his fingers through his short hair. He bit at his bottom lip as the room fell silent. Chocolate brown eyes shifted back and forth between Kendall and James. From the start, Logan wasn't too thrilled about this plan, either. He didn't know why, but ever since Kendall and James had been acting like a couple, Logan had got a gut feeling that something bad was going to come out of this and he guessed this was it. Although, this wasn't such a bad thing; it's quite opposite. It's a blessing that someone can carry a child and start a family, so really, Kendall and James weren't looking at the good side of the situation.

Lucy stopped pacing back and forth, staring at James and Kendall in thought for a minute until she started back up again. She ran a hand through her curly hair, bringing it down to rub her forehead. She let out a frustrated sigh, turning to Logan.

"What are we going to do?" She questioned, looking at Logan with pleading eyes, her eyes reading that she hoped he had come up with something in that five minutes of silent.

Logan only gave her a sad smile, gnawing on his bottom lip as he ranked his brain for ideas. "We could- no…Well how about- no that's a stupid idea. Um...we could have James-"

"Get rid of it." James interrupted, all eyes snapping over to the sudden speaking brunette.

"James-" Lucy tried only to be cut off by the teary-eyed model.

"I'm getting rid of it. I have too much shit on my plate to be trying to take care of some baby. It's obvious Kendall doesn't want it and I sure as hell don't want to carry this thing around for nine fucking months. And once I do get rid of it, me and Kendall are done. I'm done being his little fucking boy toy or whatever. I'm done being near him. I am just done. We call it quits. This whole thing was a stupid ass idea to begin with and now look where it got us! I'm done!" Everyone was in too much of a shock to really say anything after James' outburst. The pretty boy was trying his hardest to not burst into a fit of tears.

"B-but James! W-what about your career!" Lucy cried, trying to reason with the stubborn model.

James stared at her in disbelief, finally allowing the tears to fall. "You don't think this is going to fuck up my career?" He screeched.

Kendall shook his head at the brunette, not believing the words coming out of his mouth. "You're so selfish. Only thinking about your career? You're not the only one suffering from this, James."

"You just had to make this about you, right Kendall?" James said, wiping away a strain tear as he laughed dryly. "I don't give a fuck about what you think or say. I've made up my mind and I'm sticking with it." With that said, James got up from his chair, slapping it into the table and storming out of the conference room. The other three could only stare at the brunette's retrieving figure in shock as he stormed off. A few minutes had passed by before Kendall groaned in annoyance, hopping from his seat to chase after the perturbed model.

* * *

"So I'm still confused." Carlos said, walking over to his drawer that held all different types of thread before walking back over to his stool.

James sighed. It had been two days since the whole conference room drama. Two days to add to the growth of his unwanted baby. He had been ignoring all call from Logan and Lucy. Kendall had only tried contacting him twice before the blonde gave up, literally. He had sent James a text saying he doesn't really care what the brunette does and that he just wanted to forget about the model. James doesn't know what, but something clicked in his mind and he just broke down in tears after reading that text. Mood swings. The only person James was really talking to was Carlos. He just wanted to spill everything that was on his chest out to someone and that someone was Carlos.

"Carlos." James groaned, having being tired of explain his story over and over to his best friends. James was currently resting in one of Carlos' overly sized bean-bag chairs, rubbing his hands on his flat stomach with a frown.

"Ok, ok. Let me try to wrap this around my head." James snapped his head up to the small Latino, watching as he took a sip from his orange juice. "So you apparently had this amazing, hot sex with Kendall that you didn't tell me about?" Carlos started, smirking at his best friend when he let out a groan of irritation. "And now, a month later you are pregnant with his child, but don't want to keep it? See, that's where you get me confused at."

James rolled his eyes, sitting up straight in the bright purple bean-bag chair, wiping his hands off on his jean covered thighs.

"You don't understand!" The model exclaimed, trying to make the designer see eye to eye with him.

It was Carlos' turn to roll his eyes, reaching above his head to pull out a baby blue colored thread. "Oh please do explain to me how I don't understand." He said sarcastically. James opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when Carlos continued on. "Because, I don't think _you _understand." James huffed, crossing his arms as he leaned back into the fluffy chair. "You're willing to kill an innocent child because you don't want to mess up your career? Or better yet, you just want to get rid of it because of who the father is, am I right or no? You have to understand that this baby didn't ask for you and Kendall to be its parents, it didn't ask for any of this! But guess what, James, it happened. And now, you are willing to just give rip that child's life away because of who his father is? Because we all know damn well you don't give a shit about how this will affect your career if you have this baby! Honestly, James, I think you and Kendall need to stop acting like a bunch of dumbasses and get your guys' shit straight for the sake of this baby!" Carlos speech, wiping a few tears that had escaped his puppy dog eyes with the back of his hand. He heard small sniffling and looked up to see James crying silently. The pretty boy had his arms crossed over his chest, his face a puffy pink with tear after tear rolling down his rosy cheeks.

Carlos dropped his needle and thread on the table, getting up from his seat to rush over to James. He gripped his taller friend by the wrist and pulled him into a much needed hug. The two hugged each other close, crying as one.

"Please, Jamie. Don't kill this baby. It deserves to live, it deserves to see the earth. Just…please." Carlos whispered when they pulled apart, wiping away the tears that continued to fall.

James bit his bottom lip, nodding his head at Carlos' plea. Although he said yes, he still wasn't sure if he wanted to keep this baby or not. Carlos gave him a sad grin, pulling back to go over to his sewing desk and holding up what he was working on. James rubbed at his irritating eyes, squinting them to see just what Carlos was holding up.

It was a little white bib with light colors forming around it. In the middle of the bib read the words, 'The world's greatest uncle made this for me.' The bib was still in the process of being made, but James could already tell it was going to look absolutely adorable. James couldn't help but to crack a smile at his best friend as the Latino continued to hold up the bib.

* * *

**So this wasn't the greatest chapter out there, but at least I put something up, right. And sorry it's soo short! *cringes* So guys, I hate to say this but I probably wont update again until school it out. We got like two more weeks left so it wont be that long. I'll try to write here and there when I find some time. So please bare with me, I promise I'm not going to give up with this story. Review please, and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**~Kaylah : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So all week I've been working on this chapter. I blew off my homework this weekend just so I could finish this, so please, feel special. Lol. Anyways, I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. It was really nothing much but a fill in, but you all seemed to really enjoy it and thank you for that. Ok, shout out time: **

**_Alonewriter75_: Oh gosh, is this how I sound? Lol, jk. And omg! Im sooorrryyyy! I had to add in more drama because I just fucking love it! But wait, I'm so confused. Are you mad at James or Kendall or…? Aha, I hope you won't kill me after this chapter. **

**_TheUnkown_: Glad you loved the last chapter. And look at for more Carlos in this chapter! **

**_KattyBorz_: You have no idea how happy I was to see you review! Lol, I'm so happy you are enjoying this story! Sorry that it took a while to update, but please tell me what you think after this chapter! **

**_Princess HiNaM_i: Yeah, I just wanted to get that out of the way so that's why everything happened so fast last chapter. But I'm excited to know you enjoyed the last chapter and you are still into this story. **

**_Breanna Dominque_: Haha, I love writing James having pregnancy symptoms! I can really bring out his dramatic self when I do! And lol, Kendall and James are just confused as to what to do at this point. Not giving much detail, but things will change soon, hopefully. ;)**

**_Idontdanceigrind_: Glad to see you reviewing. Please continue to review and we'll see what James does. **

**_Guest_: *squels* Yay! I'm not alone with loving pregnant James! Idk, you can like really bring out his character when he's pregnant. Idk, I just adore pregnant James. Lol, and I love the little idea you gave me. Please continue to enjoy!**

**_No-Emotions-To-Cry_: Thank you for understanding the struggles of school. Lol. I totally agree with everyone when they say Kendall was a complete asshole. Oh, well. Hopefully he'll make up for it. **

**_Annabellex2_: Glad you love the little spin. Please continue to read and enjoy and love Kames! **

**_GrayAngel13_: There is a time skip in this chapter, but it's only a week so it's nothing to big. **

**Thank you again to everyone who takes the time to review and tell me their thoughts. I also want to give a shout out to everyone who has followed and favorite this story. I feel as though I don't give you guys enough acknowledgment, so here we are! Any ways, thanks again to everyone and here's chapter seven! Enjoy! : )**

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

Carlos hummed a soft melody to himself as he pushed his shopping cart down the cereal aisle. He had decided to take a day off from the shop and just try to relax. Fashion week was fast approaching and many modeling agencies wanted their models to walk in Carlos' designs, meaning Carlos had to design many different article of clothing for those models. All in all, it had just been a busy week for the short Latino and he just wanted to take a small break to gather up his thoughts and plan out the next upcoming events.

Chocolate, doe eyes roamed up and down the aisles, the Walmart shopping cart slowing down before coming to a complete stop. Carlos narrowed his eyes, one hand resting on his hip as he scanned over the varieties of cereals. He bit his lip, eyes lighting up as they fell upon his favorite cereal, Cookie Crips. The Latino quickly snatched up the box, nearly squealing in excitement before his eyes caught a hold of another cereal box, Cookie Crips Sprinkles. The designer slowly picked up the purplish-pink box, a small pout forming on his face. His would shift his eyes from box to box, pout, sigh, and then repeat the process again. Just as Carlos was about to make his final decision, a small sniffle caught his attention. Confused, Carlos set both boxes in his cart softly. Turning, he looked from side to side until he found the source of the sniffles.

To the right of the Latino stood a little girl, looking no older than five, holding onto her teddy bear tightly as she cried silently. Carlos' face immediately crumpled up in sympathy, his jaw dropping, making a soft, audible 'awe' sound. The short male looked around, confused as to where the little girl's mother was at. He then clicked two and two together, slowly figuring out why she must be crying. Carlos slowly, softly crept towards the little girl, placing a gentle hand on her small shoulder. The little brunette girl jumped in her spot, turning around slowly to face Carlos with wide, frighten eyes. Carlos offered her a small smile, slowly dropping to his knees so he was eye leveled.

"What's a pretty little girl doing all alone crying?" Carlos asked sweetly.

The little girl bit down on her bottom lip with a frown, more tears rolling out of her gray-blue eyes. She backed away from Carlos slightly, clenching onto her teddy bear.

"I'm not awowed to tahk to swangahs." Her voice barely above a whisper as she spoke.

Carlos had bite his lips to silence another sound of adore. He then smiled brightly at the little girl, offering out his hand.

"Well, how about we become friends? My name is Carlos." He said and the little girl hesitated before taking his hand. She sniffled, rubbing at her irritated eyes.

"'M Nicole." She said, looking at the older man with shy eyes.

Carlos smiled brightly at her, eyes sparkling. "Nicole? Oh my, that's such a pretty name!" He exclaimed getting a little giggle from Nicole.

Nicole suddenly frowned, fat tears rolling down her chubby face once more. "I wost my mama, Carwos." She said, head downcast to the floor.

Carlos frowned sadly, placing a hand on her shoulder once more. Just as he was about to say something else, a tall blonde woman came rushing over to the two.

"Nicole!" She sounded, placing her cell phone in her pink purse as she rushed over to her daughter's side. Carlos stood to his full height, taking a step back to let the blonde mother console her daughter. "I thought I told you to stay be my side. Are you ok?"

Nicole wiped away her remaining tears, nodding her head. "Carwos helped me stahp cwyin'." She said making her mother knit her eyebrows together in confusion. The blonde woman stood up, turning around sharply to only have her eyes widen.

"Oh gosh! You're Carlos Garcia!" She squealed in excitement, a big smile plastered onto her face. Carlos smiled back, kindly waving to the blonde female. "My name is Jo Taylor." She said, sticking out her hand for the Latino to shake. "I'm one the many models that will be showcasing your designs at Fashion Week."

Carlos' eyes seemed to glisten at the sound of that. He eagerly shook her hand back. It was always a pleasure to meet the models up front.

"Nice to meet you Jo."

"You too, and thank you for being so kind to my daughter." Jo began to usher her daughter away from Carlos, waving once more at the short man.

"No problem, your daughter is very adorable." Carlos said with a wave, shrugging it off as he smiled.

"Bye-bye Carwos!" Nicole called out, waving frantically with a bright smile. Carlos smiled at the little girl, waving goodbye as the two females soon vanished out of his vision.

Carlos sighed, looking back at the cereal boxes in his shopping cart. He shrugged his shoulders, deciding he'll just get both cereals and continued on with his shopping, his mind wandering to Nicole every now and then.

* * *

James held onto the hood of his grey hoodie tightly, one hand slipping to the front of his face to push his overly large shades up tightly against his button nose. The wind blew past him soundlessly, making his cheeks tint a faded pink. Cars and people flooded the busy streets and sidewalks. It was late in the afternoon, nearing two-thirty and James found himself standing outside of a large, grey-bricked building. The words 'Free Clinic' showcased themselves proudly in bright blue letters above the entrance of the building. The model couldn't risk going to the regular clinic, in fear of his face being the new headlines of the gossip magazines. Even here, James had to be careful not to be caught by the paparazzi. That's why he wore his hood up and sunglasses on to hide his face from any cameras, he also took the city bus downtown to avoid the paparazzi snapping pictures of his car.

The brunette model hugged his mid-section, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth as he continued to stare at the glass doors. Go in, talk with a doctor and get this thing out of him. Such a simple plan, but a voice in the back of his head was keeping him from walking through those doors. Carlos' words replaying over and over again in the back of his mind, making the brunette doubt his decision. James shook his head, shoving his hands deep within his jean pockets. His whole body was shaking, eyes welling up with tears as he took a step towards the sliding glass doors.

James jumped back slightly when the doors slid open, a business woman walking out with her cell phone to her ears, heels clicking against the cement ground. James dropped his head to his chest, watching out of the corner of his eyes as the lady turned his way. She gave the pretty brunette a look, opening her mouth as if she were to say something but stopped herself and carried on with her business. James wiped away a stray tear, hugging his body close to himself. He took a deep breath, lifting his foot to take a step forward when all of a sudden his heart dropped. Tears just started to fall from his eyes as he let a thought sink in. If he went through with this, he would be killing his baby. _His baby._ His baby that would grow up to look like him. His baby that would have his big hazel eyes and flawless hair. His baby that would want to be a model or maybe even an actor. His baby that he would spend every single waking moment with. His baby that he would grow to love and cherish. He would be giving up on his baby before he even gave it a chance. James felt a pang go through his heart as he took a step back from the clinic. He wasn't about to give up on his baby. He was going to be there for his baby, even if he had to do it all alone.

James' heart jumped, stomach dropping when he felt his phone vibrate in his pant pocket. He wiped away his fallen tears, sniffling all about as he took out his phone. He didn't bother to check the caller id, instead just answering it right away.

"Hello?" He answered, trying his hardest to make his voice sound normal.

"_Hey, James!" _Carlos. _"So I was at the store and they had these dog treats on sale so I got two. One for Sydney and one for Fox." _

James sniffled again, walking away from the clinic to the bus stop across the street. "Thanks Carlos."

"_No problem. Hey, where are you. It doesn't sound like you are home and you should be at home getting plenty of rest for you and the baby." _Carlos said, his good hearing picking up the sound of cars zooming by and people talking loudly.

James choked on a sob, ducking his head to hide his face from the people who casually walked by. "C-can I call you b-back, Carlos?" James cried, struggling to keep his voice normal.

"_Is everything okay, James? Is the baby ok?" _James could instantly pick up the worry in Carlos' tone.

"I-I…I'll call you later." And James ended the call, ignoring Carlos' cries of protest. He sat for a minute, crying to himself as he planned out his next action. James unlocked his cell phone, scrolling through his contacts to find his manager. He hit the dial button, waiting patiently for the other to pick up the phone.

"_James!"_ Came Lucy's voice as soon as she answered the phone. _"I've been worried sick about you! Is everything ok? Did you-"_

"L-Lucy, can you come get me? And p-please call L-Logan."

* * *

"And time! Almost one minute, Knight! What is going on with you, you're slacking." Caleb yelled across the ice rink.

Kendall growled under his face guard, dropping his hockey stick to the ice with a loud slap. He took off his face gear, chucking it across the rink with a hard swing. The blonde gripped at his hair, sighing loudly in frustration.

Caleb watched from afar at his client, watching as he threw a tantrum on the ice. The blonde had been doing terrible with his training all day. Caleb knew something was up, but every time he tried asking Kendall, the hockey captain would huff out in annoyance and start with the certain drill all over again. Caleb sighed, scratching at his jet-black hair under his grey beanie. His icy blue eyes glazed over Kendall's form, watching as he skated around in a circle. The trainer shook his head, reaching for his whistle underneath his jacket, he blew into it, gaining Kendall's attention.

"You got three laps in a minute and thirty. Better make it count or you're going to do it again and again until you make the time. And, go!"

Kendall growled, slamming his fist onto the ice, he took off. The blonde skated as fast as he could, mind focused on making the time before slowly drifting off onto another subject matter; James. All day, Kendall had been thinking of the brunette model. He had absolutely no idea why his mind decided today would be a perfectly good day to start fucking with him. As childish as it sounds, he was still beyond pissed off at James for breaking his heart; but then again, Kendall did the same thing to him by saying he didn't want anything to do with the pregnant model. Kendall's mind began to wander to their unborn child. He didn't want to believe that he had gotten James pregnant. He knew he was out of line when he tried denying their child, but the thought of becoming a parent scared the life out of him. Kendall wasn't ready to become a parent, he wasn't ready to take that huge leap into his life. He was still beyond young and had a lot of time a head of him to start a family. Right now was just not the right time, especially since he was a rising star and becoming more and more known around the world. He sure as hell was not about to give that up just because of some one night stand.

"You got thirty seconds left to finish these last two laps. Get your head out of the gutter and focus, Knight!" Kendall cursed under his breath as Caleb's loud, booming voice brought him out of his daze. He cursed again when he realized he was barely starting his second lap. He took off in a dead sprint, sharp blades meeting with rock hard ice. "Three…two…one. Time! You get a thirty second break then you're running three laps in a minute this time."

Kendall groaned out in frustration, skating around the rink to his duffle bag. He was breathing hard, chest heaving up and down with his sweaty hair matted to his forehead. He shuffled around in his duffle bag, bringing out his water bottle, where he took a long swing from it. He raised a bushy brow when he saw Caleb skating out onto the ice, placing orange cones in a zig-zag line around the rink.

"So, do you finally want to talk?" Caleb asked when he was finished placing down the cones. Kendall rolled his eyes, taking one last drink of his water.

"Fuck off, Caleb." He said to his trainer, moving on his skates over to his abandon hockey stick and face guard.

Caleb only side, shaking his head at the angered blonde. "I'm serious, Kendall. Maybe talking out your problems will help you be better focused."

Kendall stopped in the mist of putting back on his face guard. He slowly turned to his trainer, emerald green eyes flashing with anger.

"You're my trainer, not my fucking consular. Let's keep it that way." Kendall's hard tone sent a chill down Caleb's spine. The blue eyed male only raised his hands in defense, skating back over to the side lines, he pulled out his pocket watch.

"Ok, you have to skate through the cones three times under a minute." As he spoke, he tossed a hockey puck onto the ice towards Kendall. The blonde played around with the puck as he skates to the starting cone. Caleb waited as he got settled before counting down. "Ok, go!"

Kendall took off, skating in between the cones with the puck and his hockey stick. He finished his first lap in under twenty seconds, halfway through his second when he heard voices. The blonde looked up for a quick second, face crumpling up in confusion when he saw Logan talking with Caleb. Kendall shook it off, turning his attention back to the rink when a tall brunette caught his eyes. He did a double take, making sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. His eyes widen in shock, heart racing up when he saw James enter the rink, along with Lucy. And that's when it happened, Kendall wasn't paying attention to where he was moving on the ice and ended getting a cone caught on his ice skates. He stumbled around a bit, trying to regain his balance but made a terrible mistake when he wrapped his left foot around his right ankle, which made him tumble down to the hard ice. The blonde landed on the ice face first, a loud slapping noise echoing throughout the empty rink, gaining the attention of the four other individuals in the ice rink.

"Fuck!" He shouted, rolling over to his back, snatching his face guard off his face. He chucked it to the side, hands coming up to cover his aching nose. Caleb and Logan had immediately rushed out onto the ice, Logan slipping and sliding due to the lack of ice skates on his feet.

"Holy shit, Kendall! Are you okay?" Caleb sounded, voice filled with worry and concern as he held out a helping hand towards the blonde. Kendall took the offer, grunting in pain as his trainer helped him up onto his feet. Logan patted the blonde's back, checking over his face to make sure he wasn't seriously hurt. All three males turned their attention to the empty stadiums when they heard a loud, crackly laugh. Kendall's eyes darkening when he saw James doubling over in laughter.

James couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth. One minute, Kendall was skating around cones gracefully and then the next, he was falling face first. At first, the pretty boy was concerned, but as he continued to reply the event over and over in his head, he had to slap a hand over his mouth to muffle his giggles. Eventually, he let out a full blown laugh, this being the first time he actually laughed in a while.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" He heard Kendall say, and James wiped away a fake tear, a bright smile on his face as he looked down at Kendall.

"Aw, don't get so mad hot head." James mocked in a baby voice, giggling as he heard Kendall growl.

"I'm going to whoop your ass, James!" Kendall yelled at the laughing model, throwing his hockey stick to the ground and skating towards the brunette.

"Be careful, you might bust our face again." James teased, pouting when Lucy wacked him in the arm. Kendall glared at him, getting ready to take off towards the younger male when he felt arms enclose around his waist.

"Look, James didn't come her to fight. He came here to discuss some things." It was Logan's voice flooding in his ears, trying to calm him down. Kendall rolled his bottle green eyes, shrugging Logan off of him.

"Whatever." He mumbled, skating to the bench where he left his duffle bag.

Ten minutes later, James and Lucy come down to join Kendall and Logan. Caleb had left a couple of minutes ago, leaving the four adults alone. Kendall looked up from untying his skates, stomach fluttering when he saw James' lovely self. The brunette was wearing the most casual clothes he had ever seen him in; a grey hoody and fitted blue jeans. He had black shades pushed up on the top of his non-styled hair, bag under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days. Kendall couldn't believe just how beautiful James' natural self was. The blonde watched as the model avoided eye contact, looking everywhere but at him. Logan was seated next to Kendall while Lucy and James stood, though it should have been reversed.

"So, James, what did you want to talk about?" Logan said, breaking the silence and making Kendall look away from the beautiful model.

James shuffled from foot to foot, sighing. He placed both of his hands in his hoody pocket before looking at the two males seated before him. "I…uh. I-I decided to keep the baby." He said, voice barely audible.

At the sound of this, Kendall snapped his head back up, looking at James with shocked emerald eyes.

"Why?" He hadn't meant for it to slip out, having lost all self-control when James told the news.

James furrowed his eyes brows together. "Because it's my baby. I can't just give up on my baby."

Kendall just continued to stare at James, the two looking eyes for a moment before the pretty brunette looked away.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief, placing a hand on James' shoulder to gain his attention. "I'm glad you thought this through, James. And do not worry, this baby would not ruin your career. I promise we'll find a way to work around this. I'm just so happy you're going through with this."

James smiled at his manager, giving her a quick side hug before turning back towards Logan and Kendall.

"And I understand if Kendall doesn't want anything to do with us when the baby is born. I'm not asking him to stick by my side or anything, I just wanted to let him know that I'm keeping the baby."

At the sound of this, both, Kendall and Logan, looked up at James in confusion.

"What do you mean, James? Of course Kendall is going to be there for your guy's baby. I have no idea and probably don't really care to know what's on going on between you two, but I'm sure we can all figure something out. We'll work through this for the sake of this baby." Logan said, using his logic to get through both of the soon to be parent's head.

James smiled at him brightly, happy to know that both of the manager were being so supportive and helping. The four adults fell quite again, none knowing what to say next. It was Kendall who made the first action out of the new silence. He had all his things packed up in his duffle bag, grabbed it and slung it over his shoulder. Everyone watched him with curious eyes as he stood up, taking a few steps to stand in front of James. Hazel clashed with green, breathe mingling together as their faces were just inches apart. Kendall shook his head, taking a step back and walking off without a word, leaving the remaining three confused as to what just happened.

* * *

Carlos swayed his hips back and forth, humming as his Pandora radio station blasted through his house. He was currently in his kitchen, dicing up some fruit to make a fruit salad. He was wearing a pair of sweats that swallowed up his feet and an American Eagle dark blue sweatshirt. He had on his glasses, seeing as he was feeling lazy and didn't feel like putting on his contacts. Just as Carlos was putting the finishing touches on his amazing fruit salad, his door bell went off. The short Latino washed his hands under his sink before walking around his kitchen table. Along the way to his front door, he snatched his cell phone from his stereo, unplugging it to turn off his music. Just as Carlos made it to his front door, the door bell rung again. Carlos undid the lock, opening the door to only have his eyes widen.

"Logie!" He shouted, throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Logan laughed, wrapping his arms around Carlos' small waist.

Carlos pulled back from the hug to take in Logan's attire. He was wearing a pair of sweats of his own, a black and white Nike hoodie. In his hands he held two Walmart bags that held unknown items. Carlos squealed again, cupping his boyfriend's face with both hands, he pulled him into a secure, warm kiss. It felt like forever since they two saw each other. Carlos had become extremely busy with his shop and Logan was busy dealing with Kendall. After the two short males pulled back from the kiss, Carlos hugged him again.

"God, I've missed you." He said, burring his face in the pale male's neck.

Logan nodded his head in agreement, kissing the top of Carlos' head. "Me too, babe. It seemed like forever since I held you in my arms."

…

"Logie, what are you making in there!" Carlos called from his living room couch. After the two had a moment at his front door, Carlos invited his boyfriend into his home. Logan had told Carlos that he was going to be making him a surprise dinner so Carlos had to stay out of the kitchen. That was almost twenty minutes ago and Carlos has been whining ever since.

"Just be patient, Los. It's almost done." Logan called back, chuckling to himself at his adorable boyfriend. He could practically see the other male pouting and it was truly an adorable sight.

"You know I'm not a patient person, Logan." Carlos said, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at his TV screen.

Logan laughed at how Carlos used his real name. He began to set the table, placing candles in between their two plates. "Babe, you can come eat now." A few moments later, Logan her the paddling of his boyfriend's feet hitting the wood floor. Carlos' smiling face appeared in the dining room just seconds later, Logan blushing slightly at the younger male.

Carlos' eyes widen, face holding an 'awe' expression. His hands covered up his mouth as he took in the site before him. Logan had made them both steak dinners with mashed potatoes on the side. The dining room lights were dimmed, the only light source being the cherry scented candles. Carlos blushed as the slightly taller male pulled out his seat for him. He thanked Logan kindly, waiting for him to take his own seat before he started digging in his food.

"Wow, Logan. This is beautiful." Carlos said in mid chew.

Logan blushed, but shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I-I'm glad you like it." He stuttered, something he did when he got extremely nervous or shy. He had always stuttered around Carlos when he did something for the shorter male, scared that the Latino wouldn't like it. Carlos always found that ridiculous and that it was cute when Logan would stutter.

The two chatted throughout the dinner, getting each other caught up on their lives. It was halfway through the dinner when Carlos became distant, dazing off into thought.

"Car, you ok?" Logan asked, placing a hand over the darker skinned males.

Carlos jumped slightly, blinking a couple of time. He was confused as to why Logan was giving him a worried look.

"Hmm, what? Yea, sorry. I was just thinking." He said, trying to ease his boyfriend's concerns.

"About?" Logan questioned, slowly rubbing his thumb over Carlos' hand.

The Latino sighed, biting his bottom lip before speaking. "About James. I…I'm so worried about him, you know?" Logan sighed as well, getting up from his seat to pull Carlos into the living room. The two got comfortable on the couch, Carlos snuggling up in Logan's chest. "I know he's going to keep the baby and all, but I can't help but to worry about him." Carlos continued, whining softly when Logan placed a kiss to his forehead.

"Let's not worry about James right now. I know he's your best friend, but you have to believe me when I say he'll be fine. Let's just focus on something else."

"Like what?"

"Like us."

Carlos looked up at Logan with a smile, placing his lips onto his in a slow kiss. They pulled apart, smiling at one another before slowly connecting their lips together once more. Things began to get heated between the two, Logan slowly lying Carlos on his back on the couch. The older male climbed on top of the designer, their lips not breaking contact once.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?" Carlos whispered when they pulled away. He fluttered his eyes closed, tilting his head to the side as Logan began kissing on his neck.

Logan traveled his lips up to Carlos' soft cheek, them continuing their journey until they landed on the Latino's sweet, soft lips. "Exactly what I wanted." He whispered, hot breath ghosting over Carlos' lips. Carlos smiled at him, hands roaming into his chocolate, brown hair. He pulled Logan back down to his face, where they engaged in another passionate kiss.

* * *

**So I was planning on writing a Cargan sex scene, but realized I have no experience in that category with them…plus, I just wanted them to have a fluffly moment. But hey, we did get some Cargan action back. So I'm thinking of writing a Cargan oneshot so I can have experience with that couple, but idk what to write. If you guys have any ideas, please PM me and let me know. Also, don't forget to vote on my poll. Tell me what you guys want Kames to have, I'll be closing the poll when we reach chapter ten of this story, so hurry and vote. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. **

**~Kaylah : )**


End file.
